The Broken Son
by Heaven91
Summary: It was no secret that Leo played favourites with his sons but no-one had ever anticipated what was to come after Wyatt went a bit too far in teasing his brother and powers were used and furthermore what it would trigger in the man they call Dad... Set in unchanged future. (Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters apart from the ones I made up) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Wyatt's Accident

**_It_ _was_ _no_ _secret_ _that_ _Leo_ _played_ _favourites_ _with_ _his_ _sons_ _but_ _no-one_** **_had_** _**ever**_ **_anticipated_** **_what_** **_was_ _to_ _come_** _**after**_ **_Wyatt_ _went_** a **_little_ _too_ _far_** _**in** **teasing**_ **_his_ _brother_ _and_ _powers_ _were_** **_used_** **_and_ _furthermore_ _what_ _it_ _would_** _**trigger** **in**_ **_the_ _man_** **_they_** **_call_** **_Dad..._**

**_Set_** _**in** **unchanged** **future.**_

**_WARNING:_ _this_** _**is** **an** **abuse**_ **_story_** _**of** **sorts** **so** **if** **you**_ **_don't_** _**like** **that** **kinda**_ **_thing_** I **_would_ _advise_** _**you**_ **_to_** **_not_** **_read_** **_it__._**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the Halliwell manor well, by magical standards. There had been no demon attacks all day but there were two boisterous and energetic pre-teens.

"Wyatt! Give me back my journal! It was under my bed for a reason!" Chris shouted as he chased his 12 year old brother through the manor. "ooo let's see what secrets you hide! Who's Sara? Does Chrissy have a crush?" Wyatt quizzed and taunted his younger brother while giggling and flicking through the pages.

"Mom! Wyatt won't give me back my journal" whined Chris as he chased his brother around the kitchen, the aroma of his mothers cooking filling the air. "Wyatt honey give your brother back his journal before I ground you" Piper warned him in a sweet but firm voice as she carried on cooking but Wyatt was too busy running, trying to read his brothers journal to find anything he could tease him about to heed his mothers warning.

Leo orbed in amongst the chaos from a meeting with the elders just in time to see what happened next. While still running after his brother Chris had been getting more and more annoyed and frustrated and in an attempt to retrieve his journal he flung out his arm to try and use his telekinesis to get the book out of Wyatt's hand but instead had thrown him into the nearest wall, smashing one of his mothers vases on the way down. Hearing the crash Piper quickly ran to where the boys were, hands at the ready to blast any demon who'd dare harm her children.

Leo was healing his eldest sons injuries which weren't too major just a cut to the head, possible concussion and a few scratches here and there, while Chris stood in the corner crying from the shock and the guilt of what he had just done to his brother, hoping Wyatt felt how sorry he was through their bond.

"What the hell just happened!" Piper cried wanting to know why one of her sons was unconscious while the other in tears. "Your son just decided to throw his brother in to a wall" Leo exclaimed through gritted teeth, clearly incredibly angry at what the 10 year old had just done.

"I didn't mean to" Chris sobbed "no but you did it. Can't you ever behave?" Leo spat at his son as he'd only really seemed to ever notice Chris when he'd either misbehaved or when he'd done something clumsy. Whenever he was around that is.

"Leo, honey don't-"

"no Piper" Leo interrupted "he clearly misused his powers for personal gain! And could've killed his brother" the man shouted. Piper stood shocked at the level of anger emitting from her husband.

"dad it was an accident I didn't mean...I'm sorry, I...all I wanted was my journal back" Chris finished as he began to sob harder.

"is this what is going to happen every time you _want_ something? Hmm?" He challenged with emphasis on the want. "no dad you don't understand It ju-" and with that sentence Leo's rage tipped over the edge "oh don't I?" He interrupted as he grabbed the sobbing child by the arm and dragged him upstairs with Chris' feet barely touching the floor.

When they reached Chris' room Leo kicked open the door that was slightly ajar anyway and threw his youngest into the room with ease and brute force Chris hit the floor quite hard and turned to his father in horror fearing what would happen next. Leo raised his hand to strike the boy but hesitated when he heard Pipers footsteps running up the stairs so instead pointed his finger at the boy and shouted "you will stay here and think about what you've done until I decide what to do with you!" And slammed the door behind him.

**TBS**

After watching her husband man handle her youngest son up the stairs Piper shook herself out of the state of shock she was currently in and ran over to Wyatt to see if he was ok and told him to go watch tv in the living room while she went upstairs, then ran up the stairs to prevent her husband from doing something he'll later regret. She'd not seen ed her husband this angry since his mentor and friend Kidnapped Wyatt when he was 2 and attempted to kill him. She reached him just as he slammed the childs door.

"honey you need to calm down you're acting as if a demon attacked Wyatt" Piper said very concerned.

"with the damage that was done it might as well had been a demon attack!"

"Leo he's just a child he doesn't have complete control over his emotions and powers yet" Piper said trying to get him to see reason and calm down.

"which is why he shouldn't have used them" Leo spat back at her.

"it was a big mistake which he obviously regretted as soon as it happened, you didn't need to be so hard on him" Piper stated and as he went to reply she interjected "listen I think you need to leave the house until you cool off"

"what about Wyatt?" Leo asked

"he's fine now, I don't think you should be around either of the boys while you're like this" and with that he orbed out. Piper stood there for a moment trying to process the events that had just happened, she looked at Chris' door and contemplated checking on him but decided to leave it til a little later, he needed space right now. If only she knew later would be too late for her little Peanut...

* * *

_**A/N: So what do think? This was just to set the scene for the story but please review (all critisism's welcome but flames will be used for toasting marshmallows) this is my first attempt at a story so don't be too hard on me :) I tried to keep the characters as true as I could well, apart from amplifying Leo's anger issues. Hope you liked it :) new chapter will hopefully be up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Evil?

**_Last Time..._**

**_After watching her husband man handle her youngest son up the stairs Piper shook herself out of the state of shock she was currently in and ran over to Wyatt to see if he was ok and told him to go watch tv in the living room while she went upstairs, then ran up the stairs to prevent her husband from doing something he'll later regret. She'd not seen her husband this angry since his mentor and friend Kidnapped Wyatt when he was 2 and attempted to kill him. She reached him just as he slammed the childs door. _**

**_"honey you need to calm down you're acting as if a demon attacked Wyatt" Piper said very concerned. _**

**_"with the damage that was done it might as well had been a demon attack!" _**

**_"Leo he's just a child he doesn't have complete control over his emotions and powers yet" Piper said trying to get him to see reason and calm down. _**

**_"which is why he shouldn't have used them" Leo spat back at her. _**

**_"it was a big mistake which he obviously regretted as soon as it happened, you didn't need to be so hard on him" Piper stated and as he went to reply she interjected "listen I think you need to leave the house until you cool off" _**

**_"what about Wyatt?" Leo asked _**

**_"he's fine now, I don't think you should be around either of the boys while you're like this" and with that he orbed out. Piper stood there for a moment trying to process the events that had just happened, she looked at Chris' door and contemplated checking on him but decided to leave it till a little later, he needed space right now. If only she knew later would be too late for her little Peanut..._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Are you evil?**

When Piper got down stairs she called her sisters. She needed to talk to someone about what had just happened to make sense of it all and she couldn't speak to Leo about it right now, he needed to cool off. So within 10 minutes of getting off of the phone Paige, Phoebe, Polly & Penny - Paige's 8 year old twin daughters and Prue - Phoebe's 9 year old daughter and eldest orbed and beamed into the manor kitchen.

"mmm smells delicious what's for dinner?" questioned Paige. "lasagne, want some?" Piper asked pulling the food out of the oven

"Aunt Piper!" The girls shouted with glee hugging their aunt after she'd set the food down on the counter. "Hey girls" Piper smiled "where are the others?" She asked wondering where her other nieces and nephew was.

"Henry Jr is out with his dad" Paige stated "and Mel and Patty are at a friends house" finished Phoebe "anyway what's wrong? Somethings bothering you I can feel it" Phoebe stated narrowing her eyes questioningly at the matriarch "yeah your call was kind of cryptic" said Paige.

Turning to her nieces Piper suggested "girls why don't you go and find Wyatt, I think he's in the living room" and the girls obediently ran out of the kitchen to their cousin.

"Where's Chris?" asked Paige confused "in his room. That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm worried about Leo"

"Leo? Why what's happened?" Phoebe asked now worried

"well..." Piper began and filled her sisters in on the events of that afternoon.

"Wow what do you think made him explode like that?" Paige asked

"I think I have an idea" Phoebe said apprehensively

"what?" Asked Piper almost snapping at her sister but her sister just looked down unsure whether to worry her sister with her theory. "Phoebe if you know what's wrong with my husband then tell me!" Piper urged

"well, you remember when Gideon took Wyatt?"

"Of course I do! How can I forget the months of searching for my little boy while he was fighting for his life? He still has nightmares about it sometimes!" Piper said exasperated welling up at the memory

"well obviously we were all affected by it but Leo more so, Gideon was his friend and mentor and he's never gotten over the anger of betrayal. He's just suppressed it" Phoebe explained

"what's that got to do with what happened today?" Piper asked, the famous Halliwell temper building up in her

"calm down honey" Paige said trying to console her sister "I think what she's trying to say is, after watching Wyatt get 'attacked' by his brother, someone he trusted it unlocked that repressed anger from Gideon's actions"

"Chris did not attack Wyatt! It was an accident, he would never hurt his brother like that intentionally. Why would Leo think that?" Piper exclaimed trying to understand everything she just heard "honey you need to talk to him" Phoebe told her sister worried her brother-in-law's current state of mind.

**TBS**

Chris was sat on the floor, leant up against his bed with his knees tucked up to his chest, tears now falling silently down his face as he stared into space thinking about what happened and the look of pure anger on his fathers face. He'd never seen his father like that, ever, not even that time he unintentionally used his powers on that kid that tried to beat him up in 2nd grade. Yeah he was mad but nothing like what he was today he'd always known his father to be more of a pacifist what with being a whitelighter and all. His mind ticked over. What was going to happen to him when his father returned? Why did his dad not listen to him when he tried to explain? Why was he not loved as much as Wyatt? He was never this angry at Wyatt when he used his powers on Chris. he was always there for Wyatt no matter what, to train him on his powers, to spend time with him even if it was to just help with his homework but with Chris he was different, very different. He missed birthday parties, school plays, soccer matches, it was Piper and his aunts who trained him in his powers mostly and whenever Chris was hurt Leo would tell him to get up and stop crying whereas he'd be by Wyatt's side straight away to heal him. Chris didn't understand, what made Wyatt so special and him so worthless? Apart from Wyatt being the twice-blessed child of course, but that was just to do with their powers wasn't it?

He was brought out of his thoughts when Leo orbed in, in front of him, he looked calm but Chris could still see the anger in his eyes and didn't dare speak yet in fear of how his father would react at his words so he just stood up silently his eyes fearfully never meeting Leo's and suddenly found a stain on his floor very interesting. The whitelighter noticed this but before he did anything he waved his arm and a blue/white glow erupted on the walls then vanished, Chris didn't know what his father had just done but he felt in the pit of his stomach that it wasn't good.

"Dad? Dad what was that?" He questioned, scared and confused

"soundproofing" Leo stated matter of factly. Chris heart started to race. Why would his dad need to soundproof his room? "I don't want mommy or Wyatt interrupting us while we have our little discussion" Leo explained with venom in his voice

"d-di-discussion?" Chris had a feeling that Leo wasn't just going to talk and his eyes darted around the room for an escape. He tried orbing but didn't go anywhere and a look of confusion and fear filled his face.

"I took away your orbing so you can't run away until we've finished. Now explain to me why you attacked your brother"

"I-I didn't mean to"

"Don't play innocent with me Christopher" Leo said with clear annoyance in his tone, slapping his son around the head. Chris flinched at the swat and the use of his full name knowing the man's patience was wearing thin. Rubbing his head he tried to think of a way to explain without testing his fathers temper further.

"you know" his father began "I always knew that there's evil beings out there wanting to attack you brother, but I never thought that one of them would be you"

"Itwasn'tonpurposeIdidn'tmeanto" rushed out of Chris' mouth all at once

"Of course not" Leo said disbelievingly "Think its funny to throw people against walls do you?" He shouted while picking the quivering boy up by his shirt, the boy tried to reply but the fear coursing through his body constricted his throat and nothing came out "well, let's see how you like it!" And he threw the child across the room like a rag doll. The boy yelped and briefly landed on his bed but rolled off the other side hitting his head on his bed side table. Dazed he shook his head to get his eyes to focus and brought his hand up to the side of his head, to check the damage and noticed the blood already seeping from his head. He heard his attackers footsteps walk around the bed. In a panic he crawled under his bed as fast as he could

"ah ah ah no you don't Christopher" Leo said as he pulled Chris back out by his foot and turned him over to face him

"Daddy no!" Chris desperately pleaded with his emerald green eyes wide and scared, looking up at his father, when a fist connected with his face

"we've gotta get that evil out of you"

"I-I'm not evil, I promise" shouted Chris while trying to dodge each blow his father brought down on his face, when a crunch and a blood curdling scream reverberated around the room. Chris curled up and clutched at his broken nose, the warm liquid flowing through his hands.

"well only demons attack this family are you a demon?" The raging man growled now beginning to kick the helpless child who was now curled up into a ball in a futile attempt to protect his head and stomach as his father repeatedly kicked him. "*cough* ow daddy no I'm sorry please stop *sob* I won't do it again stop please *cough cough* it hurts!".

**TBS**

Wyatt was sitting in the living room watching The Avengers with his cousins still a little dazed and shocked by what happened when he started to feel uneasy.

"what's the matter?" asked Prue, noticing the change in her cousin what with her having her mothers power of empathy.

"somethings wrong" said Wyatt with a look of confusion on his face

"what do you mean?" asked Polly with a tilt of her head

"Its Chris, I think he's hurt but he's in his room unless a demon..." He trailed off, his eyes widened at the realisation and ran upstairs with his cousins close behind.

**TBS**

Leo was still laying into the helpless child on the floor who was on the verge of losing consciousness when he heard fast footsteps on the stairs. He stopped for a second and sensed that the children were on their way, so turned back and growled knowing full well how his family would react if they knew how Chris got hurt.

"a demon did this ok?" Chris fearfully nodded and Leo orbed out. Wyatt burst into the room and looked around desperately, then spotted the crumpled form of his brother on the floor

"go get mom!" He ordered his cousins while running over to his little brother and the twins orbed out to where their mother and aunts were and returned a few seconds later with the charmed ones in tow

"oh my god what happened?" Piper exclaimed rushing over to her children

"I-I don't know. I sensed his pain over our bond and I ran up here and he was like this. I think a demon attacked him, I don't know, I didn't hear anything" Wyatt explained almost too fast to understand. Piper looked around to her nieces and they nodded to confirm Wyatt's story

"what happened to you Peanut? Wyatt heal him!" she urged noticing his bloody nose and him clutching his ribs.

"D-d-d-"

"Demon? What demon?" Chris just shook his head and drifted out of consciousness.

"Honey wait till he's healed properly" said Phoebe concerned. Piper, filled with worry looked up to the ceiling and bellowed "LEO! Leo get down here your son is hurt"The family looked on, all eyes filled with worry at the extent of their nephew/cousin/son's injuries wondering why they didn't hear the commotion or a call for help. Leo orbed in as Wyatt finished healing his little brother and he'd regained consciousness

"Piper what's...oh my god what happened?" asked Leo feigning worry "demon attack" Paige stated filling her brother-in-law in. Leo quietly sighed with relief knowing he'd got away with it and smirked.

**TBS**

When the family got downstairs, Paige had retreaved the book of shadows from the attic and was flicking through it with Chris trying to get him to ID the 'demon' that attacked him, Phoebe was keeping the kids entertained in the sun room and Piper and Leo were in the kitchen talking while Piper brewed a multi-demon vanquishing potion.

"Leo I am not binding my son's powers!" Piper practically shouted at her husband, not believing what he was suggesting.

"But honey don't you think after what happened today with him and Wyatt that he's not as capable as Wyatt at controlling his powers"

"Leo, 1. that was and accident, they're two pre-teen boys who have a lot of energy and know how to push each others buttons 2. If he really needs help controlling his powers me and my sisters will teach him or we'll send him to magic school a few days a week for extra training and 3. Don't you think he needs his powers right now with a demon after him or don't you care that our son got attacked tonight? Pass the mandrake root"

"Of course I care" he lied, handing her the item she requested "but honey I just think-"

"Leo I am not binding my son's powers! Now if you don't drop the subject and help us, I swear to god I will blow you up where you stand!"

"Ok" he said defeated knowing his wife's temper all too well "I'll go and check in with the elders and see if they know anything" and he orbed out.

Meanwhile in the living room Paige was two thirds through the book and Chris still hadn't identified his attacker. "Chris if we're going to vanquish this demon I'm gonna need you to help me out here" Paige said softly "now was it him?"

"don't know" Chris mumbled

"What about him?" The child just shrugged

"Right can you describe him?" His aunt asked trying a new tactic but Chris shook his head and said "didn't see him properly" Paige was beginning to run out of ideas but felt like her youngest nephew was hiding something so asked "you know you can tell me anything right?" he nodded "then tell me, what's going on, you're usually keen to help us fight demons"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't ok!" He shouted before he orbed out of the room. He reformed on the golden gate bridge, his favourite place to think and just sat and broke down crying.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all your adds to favourites and alerts and for all your reviews :) please keep them coming i'd love to hear all what you have to say about my story and if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see next feel free to tell me :) i updated this chapter as soon as could but i wont be able to update again for a while because I'll be busy with college work and performances, sorry but hope you enjoyed his chapter :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Fine Mom

_**Last time...**_

_**Meanwhile in the living room Paige was two thirds through the book and Chris still hadn't identified his attacker. "Chris if we're going to vanquish this demon I'm gonna need you to help me out here" Paige said softly "now was it him?"**_

_**"don't know" Chris mumbled**_

_**"What about him?" The child just shrugged**_

_**"Right can you describe him?" His aunt asked trying a new tactic but Chris shook his head and said "didn't see him properly" Paige was beginning to run out of ideas but felt like her youngest nephew was hiding something so asked "you know you can tell me anything right?" he nodded "then tell me, what's going on, you're usually keen to help us fight demons"**_

_**"I can't"**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"Because I can't ok!" He shouted before he orbed out of the room. He reformed on the golden gate bridge and just sat and broke down crying.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm Fine Mom**

It had been a couple of days since Leo and Chris' 'discussion' as Leo put it, and Piper was still worried about her little boy. Leo had seemed to have gone back to his normal calm, caring, pacifist self but Chris was different. He had been sleeping in Wyatt's room for the past couple of nights, he said it was because he wanted to be close to his brother just in case the demon came for Wyatt, since it wasn't in the book and Wyatt might need help fighting it. But she knew better than that. She knew his sudden clingyness to his brother was because he was scared. The question was why? Because although he was only 10 years old he had been fighting demons for quite some time, much to Piper's dismay being at the top of the demonic hit list came with being a Halliwell and Chris knew this, so why was he acting this way? Also, it wasn't just his sudden need to be with his brother all the time. He was more withdrawn, less talkative and jumpy. Usually it was near impossible to make him jump and he always had a comment for almost everything, this is what was getting Piper worried so she waited till the boys got home from school to get to the bottom of this. They came through the door at the usual time and Wyatt was just chattering away to his brother who seemed miles away.

"pop quiz just out of the blue she is lucky I didn't.." Noticing his mom standing in the conservatory doorway, Chris nudged his brother before he carried on and tilted his head towards his mother. "Oh hey mom" Wyatt said cheerfully, slinging his bag on the nearest table. Piper wondered if she even wanted to know the rest of that sentence but just shook it off and greeted her son, she had more important things to discuss at that point in time.

"Hello Wyatt, honey can you go upstairs and do your homework I need to talk to your brother"

"Why? What did he do?" He asked being his usual nosy self.

"Now!" Piper said firmly looking at him in a way that told him not to argue. If she was going to get any answers out of Chris she needed Wyatt to be out of the room because she knew what they were like, Wyatt would always speak for Chris in these situations, much to his little brothers annoyance which meant that Piper wouldn't get any real answers.

"Fiiine" he sighed "he'll tell me later anyways" and he grabbed his bag and stomped upstairs sulking and mumbling.

"Peanut, come sit down" she gestured to the living room and sat herself and the confused child on the sofa and asked "are you...ok?" Chris just looked at his mom in confusion and answered with a lie. "Sure, why?"

"Ever since the demon attack you've not seemed like yourself"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet, jumpy, more attached to Wyatt, is there...anything you want to talk to me about?" Piper slowly asked, her concerned brown eyes boring into her sons green ones, hoping he'd open up.

_Yes it wasn't a demon who hurt me it was dad and I'm scared he'll do it again. _He thought but being to afraid of the repercussions he simply said with his face showing no emotion."No, there's nothing, I'm fine mom"

"Are you sure? Because demons have never had this affect on you well, not since you were little anyway" Chris' mind went into a panic. _Oh no, what can I say? Think, think, think, if I tell her the truth dad will kill me!_ So he decided to lie again "Erm it just caught me by surprise, I'm fine, just a little shaken, I promise"

At this point Piper realised that if her son was hiding something he wasn't going to tell her, not right now anyway so she softly replied.

"Ok, why don't you run upstairs and do your homework, I'll call you when dinners ready" and Chris grabbed his bag and ran upstairs hoping to god that his mom wouldn't talk to Leo about this.

When he got upstairs his brother was waiting for him in his bedroom doorway with his arms crossed. "What did mom want?"

"Nothing" Chris simply replied trying to get past the barricade that was his brother.

"Yeah, sure" Wyatt said sarcastically "then why didn't she want me around?"

"Because" he started, realising he can't get past Wyatt any other way and deciding to orb into the room before finishing his sentence "she wants you to do your homework"

"Chris, don't make me say a truth spell on you"

"You don't know any truth spells"

"Do too!"

"How? We're not allowed to look in the Book of Shadows unless Mom or Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Paige are teaching us and they haven't taught us truth spells yet so there"

"Doesn't mean I haven't looked" the truth was Wyatt regularly went through the book when it and he was unattended "aaand it doesn't mean I can't make one up! Remember the time I turned you into a puppy?"

"Ok" Chris said quickly knowing his brother never makes empty threats "she wanted to know if there was anything wrong, she thinks I'm acting differently since the demon attack, happy now?"

**TBS**

After the boys had finished their home work and the family had, had dinner the boys helped Piper clear up the dishes then ran to the living room to watch their favourite tv show when the doorbell rang "I'll get it!" Shouted Chris trying to act more normal than he has been and rushed to the door. When he opened the door his face lit up when he saw the figure at the door that was his grandfather, Victor. "Grandpa!" He exclaimed embracing Victor in a big hug

"Hey there champ how are you doing?" He said with a big smile etching across his face.

"Ok" Chris shrugged with no emotion.

"Is your mom home?"

"Yeah I think she's still in the kitchen. Mom! Grandpa's here!"

Piper came through from the kitchen and hugged her father "Dad, hey! What brings you here"

"Well I recalled the boys telling me about a new film they wanted to watch coming out today, do you mind if I take them to see it?" The boys, Wyatt especially looked at Piper with pleading eyes.

"Oh alright but it's bed as soon as you get home ok?"

"Ok mom! we promise!" The boys said together.

"Ok well go get your coats"

Victor chuckled at two ecstatic grandsons and ruffled their hair as they turned to run off. Well, Wyatt's, Chris flinched and jumped away from his reach and darted out of the room quicker than his brother. Victor stood there completely confused while Piper watched and saddened inside. She never wanted for either of her sons to live in fear and now it seemed like one of them was, even of his own family. What sort of demon was this?

"Honey, what's wrong with Chris?"

"I don't know. He's been this way since a demon attack the other day" she said with her eyes glittering with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been too busy worrying about Chris and trying to find out which demon attacked him"

"Oh honey I'm sorry" He said and gave her a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder as the boys came running back in with their coats on and done up both eager to leave the house. Piper wiped her eyes, sniffled and put on a smile so the boys wouldn't notice she was upset and ask questions. "Hey, now you two be good for Grandpa while your with him ok? I love you!"

"Yes mom I love you too" they both replied and she kissed them both on the head and hugged her dad and watched them leave waving them goodbye before closing the door.

**TBS**

Leo orbed into the living and saw his wife deep in thought with a worried look on her face, tears quietly running down her cheeks. "Piper what's wrong, is Wyatt ok?" he asked making her jump.

"He's fine...it's Chris, you know your other son" she slowly said, standing up with a hint of frustration in her voice at Leo's concern for only one child.

_I_ _should've_ _guessed_ he thought, feeling his temper begin to rise."What's happened? What's he done?"

"He hasn't done anything" she said, annoyed at his assumption, glaring at him slightly and carried on "It's just, I'm worried about him"

"Why?"

"Since the demon attack, he's changed"

_well at least she still believes it was a demon_ he thought. Clearing his throat, trying to sound concerned he asked "Changed, how?"

With her worry now overflowing she said in one breath. "He's quiet, he's jumpy, he's even insisted on sleeping in Wyatt's room. That's not normal for him Leo, he's usually got a comment for most things, its near impossible to make him jump and he's usually quite independent!" She spoke so fast that if Leo didn't know Piper as well as he did, he wouldn't have understood a single word she just ranted.

"Honey calm down" he calmly told her, putting his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. _Looks like Chris and I need another chat _he thought angrily.

"I can't calm down! there's something wrong and he won't tell me what! It can't just be the demon, he's been fighting demons since he could walk Leo!"

"It's probably nothing, do you want me to talk to him?"

"You could try but at the moment him and Wyatt are out with dad so maybe tomorrow?"

"Alright" he said softly and he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed his wife on the top of her head. "It's gonna be ok"

* * *

_**A/N: Hey sorry I took so long uploading I have been kept busy with rehearsals for my end of year college musical and trying to keep up with coursework so I've had barely anytime to write but I got there and here it is. sorry if it's a tad boring :/ Chris and Leo's chat coming up in the next chapter :)  
**__**keep reviewing and giving me your ideas and criticisms, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4: We Need To Talk

_**Last Time...**_

_**"Since the demon attack, he's changed"**_

_**well at least she still believes it was a demon he thought. Clearing his throat, trying to sound concerned he asked "Changed, how?"**_

_**With her worry now overflowing she said in one breath. "He's quiet, he's jumpy, he's even insisted on sleeping in Wyatt's room. That's not normal for him Leo, he's usually got a comment for most things, its near impossible to make him jump and he's usually quite independent!" She spoke so fast that if Leo didn't know Piper as well as he did, he wouldn't have understood a single word she just ranted.**_

_**"Honey calm down" he calmly told her, putting his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. Looks like Chris and I need another chat he thought angrily.**_

_**"I can't calm down! there's something wrong and he won't tell me what! It can't just be the demon, he's been fighting demons since he could walk Leo!"**_

_**"It's probably nothing, do you want me to talk to him?"**_

_**"You could try but at the moment him and Wyatt are out with dad so maybe tomorrow?"**_

_**"Alright" he said softly and he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed his wife on the top of her head. "It's gonna be ok"**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: We need to talk**

In the morning Chris was awake before everyone else in the house so he decided to go downstairs and make breakfast. Since he'd spent a lot of time with his mother while Wyatt was out with his dad he knew his way around the kitchen very well and had inherited his mothers culinary talents and began absent mindedly working around the kitchen getting and mixing everything he needed to make his favourite blueberry pancakes. He was just finishing off the last pancake when he heard the jingle of orbs enter behind him. He turned to greet the newcomer, thinking it was his older brother or aunt Paige but his face contorted to one of fear when he saw Leo standing before him.

"Ah you're alone. Good" Leo stated matter of factly and Chris remained silent "we need to talk" the child froze. _Oh no, no no no no no he's gonna hurt me again. Mom, Wyatt wake up, help me!_ Chris thought frantically, wishing someone will wake up soon but managed to remain calm-ish on the outside. Leo carried on.

"Piper tells me you've been acting differently lately, why?" Chris just stood there still unable to talk.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Leo states impatiently. "I-I don't know" He replys truthfully. "Did you know I came home yesterday to your mother crying because of _you_" Leo spat out with underlying venom in his voice.

_What did I do? I was good yesterday _Chris thought but only managed to muster "but I was good" out of his mouth.

"Really? Because it seems you like hurting people in this family. First Wyatt and now my wife!" Leo near shouted at the now quivering child who had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. Leo took a deep breath to calm himself down, knowing that if he let his anger get the better of him right now he would awake and alert the other occupants of the house.

"Why do you have to be so useless? Wyatt never causes this family as many problems as you do." Chris' heart sank. Again he was compared to Wyatt in a negative way, and felt two inches tall.

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder" the child said almost too quiet for the human ear to hear. Leo smirked at his son's submission but there was a question still burning in the back of his mind.

"Have you told _anyone_ about our recent discussion?" Chris shook his head. "Good. Because If you tell anyone about our discussions, no-one will believe you and you will tear this family apart" _Discussions?_ Chris thought but then it dawned on him that what happened the other day will happen again which made him feel both nauseous and terrified. Leo was oblivious to this thought process and carried on talking the whole time.

"You like seeing your cousins and aunts don't you?" The child slowly nods his reply "you like seeing your mommy happy don't you?" Again Chris nods.

"Then you won't tell anyone about any discussions between us will you?" Chris slowly shakes his head. "I'm sorry?" Leo says provoking the child to speak. "No" Chris says quietly and solemnly.

"Good. So you will stop worrying and upsetting your mother won't you? Because I won't just talk to get the message through to you next time ok?"

"yes sir" Chris replied solemnly and as quickly as he'd appeared Leo dissapeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs. Chris just sank to the floor and sobbed.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter is a little on the short side I just saw it ending there. The next one will be longer though, hope you enjoyed it! keep reviewing :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Close It

_**Last Time...**_

_**"You like seeing your cousins and aunts don't you?" The child slowly nods his reply "you like seeing your mommy happy don't you?" Again Chris nods.**_

_**"Then you won't tell anyone about any discussions between us will you?" Chris slowly shakes his head. "I'm sorry?" Leo says provoking the child to speak. "No" Chris says quietly and solemnly.**_

_**"Good. So you will stop worrying and upsetting your mother won't you? Because I won't just talk to get the message through to you next time ok?"**_

_**"Yes sir" Chris replied solemnly and as quickly as he'd appeared Leo disappeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs. Chris just sank to the floor and sobbed.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Close It**

It was now the afternoon and Leo hadn't returned since he'd spoken to Chris that morning. The boys were playing on the PS3 while Piper did her jobs around the house. Chris had been thinking a lot about his and Leo's earlier conversation and Leo's behaviour towards him recently as a whole. He always knew Leo didn't love him as much as he loved his brother his ignorance and horrible comments had proved that but why had he suddenly taken to beating or threatening to beat Chris was it his fault? He figured Wyatt might know because he's alone with Leo a lot more than Chris is, so he asked. "Wy, what's dad like when you're together?" Wyatt, slightly baffled by the random question simply replied "normal, why?"

"Doesn't matter" Chris replied and carried on playing the game with his brother in silence for several seconds until another question rolled out of his mouth.  
"What about when he's angry?"

"Chris, dad's a whitelighter he never gets angry" Wyatt almost laughed at his little brothers' ridiculous question. He couldn't remember anytime his dad was ever angry, he was annoyed at most but angry, never.

Chris pressed on. "Yes but what about when you're bad?" and at this question Wyatt turned off the game they were playing and turned his full attention to his little brother.

"Chris what are you talking about?" he asked now concerned and wanting to know what he was getting at but got no reply, Chris just looked away suddenly finding one of the table lamps interesting. "Chris" Wyatt said now lowering his tone like he'd heard his mother do so many times when they were keeping secrets from her or was not admitting to something they'd done. Chris just fidgeted, still not uttering a word. Wyatt sighed and asked "Is this about this morning?" Chris sharply turned his head to his brother wide eyed.

"Chrissie" the blonde almost whined.

_don't call me that._ The brunette retorted telepathically.

"I'm not stupid, I'm almost 13 you know, and I can hear most of your thoughts and some things you hear through our bond remember" he stated proudly reminding Chris of the thing both he and his father had forgot about this morning, the one thing that had saved him when Leo was beating him the first time, their bond.

"what did you hear?" he asked as innocently as he could but couldn't help the ounce of fear that remained in his voice.

"Well it sounded like dad was talking to you but he sounded angry and mean, and you were scared, very scared. Were you having a premonition?" Wyatt asked. He may have been the elder of the two but he wasn't always the smartest.

"That's Patty's power not mine" Chris informed the blonde in a tone that insinuated he was stupid which got him a thwack around the head from the said blonde.

"Alright smarty pants! There are so many powers in this family I forget which ones belong to what person. Anyway, if you weren't having a premonition, someone was in the house with you this morning but it couldn't have been dad could it? He was too mean. Chris who was it? I heard them say something about secret discussions and breaking the family apart..."

"it was my demon" Chris replied quietly unable to name the visitor after being reminded of his words and his threat still lingering in his mind _'I won't just talk to get the message through to you next time'_

"So you can ID him now. Great! I'm gonna tell Mom" Chris quickly grabbed his brothers arm as he stood up, before he ran out of the room. "Wyatt, no!"

"Why not?" he asked completely confused by his brothers' reluctance. "Chris? Why not?" he asked again, now putting emphasis on the last two words, which reminded Chris of his father somewhat. Which, even though this was only his brother still struck a little fear in him. He had to think of an excuse and fast.

"Be-because I don't wanna worry mom until I know how to vanquish him" he said biting his lip, hoping Wyatt wouldn't see through his lies. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the 10 year old but accepted the excuse. "Well at least let me call dad he is our whitelighter after all"

Chris' eyes grew wide once again, telling his mom was one thing, but his dad? That was another ballgame entirely and not one Chris wanted to play. "Wyatt, no ple-" but Wyatt had already made up his mind. "Dad!" Chris panicked and fled and Leo orbed in as Chris orbed out.

"Chris where are you going? Chris!" Wyatt almost shouted at the ascending orbs. _I hate it when you do that. _He thought, knowing Chris would hear him and sighed turning his focus onto the figure that had just appeared in front of him.

"Hi Dad!" he exclaimed, happy at the sight of his slightly worried father. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"well, Chris didn't wanna tell Mom, something about not wanting to worry her and wanting to know how to vanquish it before he tells her or something like that, but I thought he should tell someone so I called you 'cause you're our whitelighter but he orbed out as you orbed in" Wyatt said quickly, seemingly in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy slow down tell someone what?" Leo said waving his arms up and down, trying to make sense of his son's ramblings but Wyatt just simply replied in a sort of duh tone, as if Leo was supposed to already know. "That the demon that hurt Chris was here again and he saw him this time"

"Wait, when was he here? Did you see him?" Leo said in a panic, hoping to god Wyatt didn't see him talking to Chris. "No, he was here this morning before I got out of bed" Wyatt informed him and now he knew, or thought he knew how Wyatt knew but asked anyway.

"So did Chris tell you he saw him?"

"Well he kinda had to" he said arrogantly "I saw some of the conversation through our bond".

_right, their bond._ _I'd forgot about that._ Leo thought, but it wouldn't be something he'd soon forget about again.

"Ok well thank you for telling me, you did good buddy" he said ruffling the child's hair, much to Wyatt's annoyance. _I'm not a dog dad._ he thought as he straightened out his hair.

"I'm going to find Chris to find out more information"

"I'm coming with yo-"

"no!" he shouted, startling the pre-teen but then pulled himself together at the sight of the scared, confused look on Wyatt's face. "I mean, you need to be here and tell your mom what's happening so she doesn't worry. But Chris was right not to tell her about this just yet, so tell her that I came and took him out for a little while"

"But you never take him out" Wyatt informed him, well aware of his father's favouritism of him over Chris but, not knowing any better he'd always quite arrogantly wrote it off as it being because Chris was younger and less powerful than him. Now annoyed and patience wearing thin, Leo told the pre-teen that he'd told Piper last night he'd speak to Chris today and to run off and do as he was told. Wyatt looked at his father disheartened but, like he was instructed; did as he was told and Leo sensed for the runaway and orbed out.

**TBS**

After hastily orbing out of The Manor, Chris had reappeared on the golden gate bridge. He was panicking, he needed to think.

_Why did Wyatt have to call dad? Man I'm dead_ he thought as he began pacing on one of the large beams and began ranting aloud. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" he said as he smacked his forehead. "I shouldn't have asked Wy about Dad, I hope he doesn't say he heard him talk to me earlier or I'm dead. But I didn't tell him that part he saw it by himself. No, Dad won't care about that, I made Wy ask about it, it's my fault. But what will I tell Mom after he punishes me? I can't tell her another demon attacked me when I orbed away, she'll want to know why I left The Manor. Oh my god Mom! She's gonna be so mad at me. I gotta go back, but I can't. He'll be there" He sank down till he was sitting with his back against one of the beams and brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them dreading what was soon to come and it wasn't long before a flurry of blue and white lights descended in front of him.

"Here you are" Leo said as if he'd been looking in numerous places when in truth, he'd just sensed for him and found him almost instantly. Chris near jumped out of his skin and stood up. "Why did you orb out Christopher?" He asked with his arms folded, in a clear authorative stance.

"I knew you'll be mad at me" Chris softly replied, looking at the floor.

"You're damn right I'm mad!" He said in a menacing voice. "Wyatt nearly found out about our little discussions! What did I tell you this morning?"

"That if anyone found out it would tear the family apart and it'll be my fault" Chris said still staring at his shoes, afraid to look at his father's face.

"Exactly! So how did he find out?" Leo knew the answer because Wyatt had already told him but he wanted to hear it from his youngest too.

"He, he saw a little bit of when you were talking to me this morning" explained Chris, not wanting to let Leo know that it was his fault Wyatt wanted to know more.

"How?" Leo ask simply. The brunette looked up at him in confusion. "Come on Christopher I haven't got all day" he said as his lack of patience with the boy got the better of him. "How did Wyatt see our conversation?"

"Our bond" the child replied apologetically, casting his eyes to the floor once again.

"That's right" Leo said as he back handed the child around the face, causing him to fall to the floor. "Your. Bond. Tell me" he started as he grabbed Chris by his hair and turned his head so his fearful emerald eyes are staring into his raging blue ones. "How strong is this bond" he near spat at the vulnerable child "what can you do with it?" He urged. There was a silence between them with Chris yet again too scared to speak so Leo pulled his hair harder to provoke him to speak, making Chris cry out in pain. "Well?" The whitelighter asked getting more impatient by the second.

"I can speak to Wy telepathically, feel what he feels, see through his eyes, hear through his ears and know when he's in trouble" he explained as quickly as he could while struggling to get out of his fathers grip, putting emphasis on the last ability. Leo threw him down and started pacing in thought. While he was doing this Chris managed to pull himself up into a sitting position at least and watched his father intensely wondering what he was going to do next.

Leo quickly turned to him making him jump. "Can you always do this?" Leo questioned curiously, now seeming more calm which made Chris more confident to speak.

"Only when I want to or when he has strong emotions or when he's hurt or in trouble, like being attacked trouble not mom trouble" he sort of listed. Leo carried on pacing for a few more seconds then turned again.

"Can he do the same?" The whitelighter asked. Chris went to open his mouth to reply but Leo answered for him. "Of course he can, he's powerful, more powerful than _you_" it was a cheap shot but he knew it would do its job of reminding Chris of his place; below Wyatt. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked. Chris now had the confidence to stand again mostly from the inner anger his fathers comment had caused.

"I thought you knew, I thought Wy told you he's always with you" Chris managed to say with his own little dig at Leo which luckily for him either went unnoticed or Leo chose not to rise to it, but he did comment on one thing and snapped at the child. "His name is Wyatt! Wyatt Matthew Halliwell not Wy or any other silly little name you choose to call him! How dare you call him anything different?"

"He let's me" was all Chris could muster for an excuse and it earned him another backhand across the face. He was getting too cocky.

"Close it" Leo ordered the boy, changing the subject back.

"What?" The child said, caught off guard.

"Close the bond between you and Wyatt"

"I-I can't" Chris told him truthfully, fearing what this information might cause Leo to do.

"Excuse me? Are you daring to disobey me?" He challenged. "You will close it or face the consequences" he threatened, even though he knew he couldn't do too much while the bond was open because sooner or later Wyatt will show up to save his brother and Leo might not have time to disappear before he shows.

"I can't, I don't know how" the brunette, now wide eyed in fear told him again, hoping Leo wouldn't hurt him too much for this at least.

"Concentrate, say a spell, anything" he said, running out of ideas. Then said to motivate the boy. "If _you_ close it you can open it again but if you can't I'll find someone who can and you'll never be able to reopen it. Now do it!"

"I-I'll try erm" he had to think for a moment.

"The bond between us two brothers  
Flows freely through one another  
Stop this flow temporarily  
So Wyatt can't see what happens to me"

"What kind of spell was that?" Leo asked putting the poor child down again. "Did it work? Do you feel different?" He asked hopefully.

"I feel like there's something missing, so I think so"

"Good" the whitelighter said slowly with an approving smirk on his face. "Now try and talk to Wyatt" he ordered.

Chris shook himself out and concentrated. _Wyatt! Wy! Can you hear me?_ He asked in his head and waited a few seconds. _Wyatt C'mon! It's important! Can you hear me?_ He asked again more urgently just in case Wyatt was ignoring him because he orbed out on him and waited again before speaking. "He can't hear me" he informed his now seemingly happy father.

"Good. From now on we can sort out your evil tendencies without interruption. Come on we're going home" he instructed. he was so happy he had got rid of the one thing that could and would have got in his way every time he hurt Chris he didn't go through with punishing him for Wyatt nearly finding out about everything. This left the child quit confused but before he followed he said. "I'm not evil" then recited a reversal spell.

"The brotherly bond of which was closed  
Open it now so I am once again exposed"

And the empty feeling disappeared. He was very grateful for his spell writing lessons from Paige and Phoebe now.

_Wyatt?_

_Yeah?_ Chris breathed a sigh of relief that the reversal spell worked.

_I'm coming back now, sorry I orbed out. I know how much you hate it._

_It's cool. Why didn't you come back with dad?_

_I had to do something first._ He explained then orbed back to the manor himself.

After Chris and Leo got back, the rest of the day was pretty normal. Wyatt asked questions but it was expected, he always wanted to know everything, especially where Chris was concerned but Chris just fobbed him off with some story about Leo trying to help him figure out the demon and teaching him to defend himself a little better, which surprisingly, he believed. Leo also gave Piper a story ensuring her that Chris was fine and she's just worrying too much. But even though everybody else had a peace of mind, Chris couldn't help but worry. Even though Leo didn't really beat him this time, he knew things could get worse now that Leo had found a way to close off the magical bond between the brothers. So he made a decision. He was going to use his journal, the very same journal that seemed to have started this nightmare to log each abusive encounter and bind it magically so nobody could open it unless something happened to him.

* * *

**_A/N: sorry this has taken so long guys, I literally have had no time recently to write and upload what with the end of year musical and catching up with coursework :( but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up sooner :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Birthday Disaster

_**Last time...**_

**_After Chris and Leo got back, the rest of the day was pretty normal. Wyatt asked questions but it was expected, he always wanted to know everything, especially where Chris was involved but Chris just fobbed him off with some story about Leo trying to help him figure out the demon and teaching him to defend himself a little better, which surprisingly, he believed. Leo also gave Piper a story ensuring her that Chris was fine and she's just worrying too much. But even though everybody else had a peace of mind, Chris couldn't help but worry. Even though Leo didn't really beat him this time, he knew things could get worse now that Leo had found a way to close off the magical bond between the brothers. So he made a decision. He was going to use his journal, the very same journal that seemed to have started this nightmare to log each abusive encounter and bind it magically so nobody could open it unless something happened to him._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Birthday Disaster**

It had been 4months now since Wyatt had nearly found out about Leo's treatment of Chris and the beatings, like Chris feared had become worse. Leo was now using magic to abuse him as well as violence, and he was smart. He only healed the more visible injuries before the family saw them, and left the poor child to endure the pain of the less visible ones. So the family was still none the wiser. Also, Chris was becoming good at lying and seeming like the happy child he should be in fear of losing the family he loves. Although, Leo hadn't hit him in quite a few days. He was either away helping his other charges, training Wyatt in his vast amount of powers or helping the sister's with the up coming birthday preparations.

Even though Chris was glad to be able to heal and have those days of peace, he couldn't help but feel uneasy thinking about what was to come in the near future.

**TBS**

It was now the late morning of Patty's 6th birthday and the family well, everybody apart from Phoebe, Coop and little Patty were preparing for the party that was happening in the afternoon. Paige was setting crystals around the house and casting various protection spells to make sure no demons appear while so many mortals, especially children were in the house. Victor and Henry were child proofing the manor and moving anything breakable to a safer place, Wyatt was wrapping presents in the conservatory with Leo, Melinda and Prue were making decorations in the main living room and blowing up balloons while the twins put them up and Piper and Chris were preparing the food so everything was covered and nothing could possibly go wrong, hopefully.

The peace and teamwork didn't last long though.

"Mellie, you don't do it like that!" Prue told her younger sister, Melinda in a frustrated tone. Apparently she was painting the 'Happy 6th Birthday Patty' banner wrong.

"No I'm not! I'm doing it how Aunt Piper wrote it _Prudence_"

"No you're not, it's all messy and don't call me that you know I don't like it!"

"No it's not and don't call me Mellie then. It's Melinda or Mel!"

"I'll call you what I like _I'm_ the oldest"

"Only by a year"

"So? It means I can tell you what to do and call you what I want _Mellie_"

Prue was now clearly taunting her sister for a reaction and it was working. But being a powerful child whose powers are tied to her emotions, this wasn't going to end well if it carried on much longer.

"No you can't!" Things in the room were beginning to shake. Which made the twins, Polly and Penny stop what they were doing, look at each other and orb out to find their mother and Aunt Piper. They came back just as Melinda shouted. "You're not the boss of me!" And sent a plant pot flying across the room which, if she hadn't of ducked would have hit Prue square in the forehead.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" Piper shouted.

"I'm telling Mom" Prue shot at her sister

"Hey!" Piper snapped. "I asked you both a question young lady. _What _is going on here?" She asked again. And they both explained, giving their individual side of the story at the same time as the other.

"Well she was Painting the banner wrong"/"she started picking on me saying the banner was wrong and then she called me Mellie and I don't like it 'cause the mean kids at school call me"/"and she called me Prudence and she knows I don't like it so I told her not to and I'm the oldest so she should listen to me"/"and she got really bossy and started calling me Mellie on purpose"/"but she wouldn't listen"/"and she made me angry"

"Whoa whoa whoa. One at a time" Piper said in a confused and frustrated tone.

"Hang on I got this" Paige interupted. And got down to the girls level before speaking again. "So you told her she was painting the banner wrong?" She asked Prue.

"Yes because she was" she answered adamantly.

"Was not" Melinda retorted, quite frustrated.

"Was too" Prue shot back. Paige held up her hand to silence the girls so they just shot each other a look.

"And you called her Mellie even though she doesn't like it and you called her Prudence because she called you Mellie" The girls knew they would be in trouble now so they just nodded. "And you called her Mellie again even though she doesn't like it and your reason is because you're older" Prue nodded again "and you got angry and used your powers" Melinda nodded. Piper just stood there, mouth gaping in awe at the fact her baby sister understood all that. "Prue what did your parents say about your bossiness and taunting your sisters?" Paige asked in a stern voice.

"That I shouldn't do it because it's not nice and I should look after them because I'm older, not be bossy" Prue answered solemnly

"And Melinda what have your parents said about you using your powers on other people?" Piper asked her in the same stern voice her sister just used.

"That I shouldn't use them on innocents or family because I could hurt them bad. But she-"

"Ah ah, save it" Piper said stopping Mel in her tracks "I don't want to hear it she is not a demon and you should never use your powers on other people just because they made you angry! Now Prue you go up to my room and stay there until Aunt Paige or I come and get you and Melinda you go to the Spare room and do the same. No beaming out or using any other magic"

"But Aunt Piper" they both whined in unison.

"March it!" Piper ordered in a tone that made both girls obey immediately. "And don't think we won't tell your parents about this" she shouted after them as they walked as one condemned up the manor stairs. She then turned to her sister "how did you understand them exactly?"

Paige chuckled a little "well dear sister when you have twin daughters, it helps to learn to understand two people talking at once. Especially when they are saying different things" and she looked down with a mock stern look and a smirk on her face. The twins looked back at her guiltily each with an apologetic but cheeky smile on their face "now girls. Do you think you can carry on with the decorations by yourselves while your cousins are in time out?" Paige asked her daughters "yes mommy" they both answered and ran off to continue what they were doing but now Polly was making the decorations while Penny put them up. Both cheekily using magic to make up for the missing helpers.

Piper returned to the kitchen where her youngest son seemed to be in his own world, carrying on with the food prep, with Paige following close behind her.

**TBS**

Meanwhile the girls had got to rooms they were each told to go to for their time out. They had only been there about a minute and a half, but Mel already decided to break the no magic rule by using her telepathy to talk to her sister.

_Prue?_

_Yeah? Why are you using your powers? Aunt Piper said no magic._ Prue reminded her sister, not wanting to get into anymore trouble. But Melinda carried on.

_Do you think we'll be grounded after Aunt Piper tells Mommy and Daddy what we did? _She asked, hoping the answer would be no because she had been looking forward to the sleepover at her friend, Hannah's house for a little over a week and it was now only a day away.

_I don't know, I think so, you used magic on me._ she told her younger sister making her get defensive.

_You made me angry! You shouldn't get bossy. _Prue didn't want to get in any more trouble, so she apologised instead of rising to another argument.

_I know, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry too._ _I'm going to talk to Chris. He's with Aunt Piper so he'll know if we're in big trouble._ Prue had a bad feeling that doing that would get Mel in more trouble so tried to warn her

_No. Mel Aunt Piper said-_ but Melinda broke the connection before she could finish. So she just sunk on the bed and thought about her impending doom.

**TBS**

In the kitchen Paige was trying to convince her sister not to tell Phoebe what just happened.

"are you really going to tell Phoebe about this?" Paige asked her sister.

"I promised Pheebs I'd tell her if anything happened or if they misbehaved" Piper stated as she put frosting on the cake. "Peanut can you pass me the candles?" she asked Chris who obeyed and went to one of the kitchen drawers and retrieved what his mother had asked for then carried on making the finger sandwiches while listening to the sisters conversation.

"but, we dealt with it" Paige reminded the matriarch.

"Paige why does it matter so much?" Piper asked out of frustration and confusion.

"I don't know, I just think about when I was a kid. I hated it when I got in trouble twice for the same thing" Paige explained. The conversation carried on into an almost childish debate which Chris found very interesting, but his eaves dropping was interrupted when he heard Melinda in his head.

_Chris?_

_Mel?_

_Yeah. Is Aunt Piper really going to tell Mom and Dad what happened? _

_Yeah sorta. She's gonna tell Aunt Phoebe anyway. But Aunt Paige doesn't want her to. _he informed the younger witch.

_She doesn't? _she asked confused. Grown-ups were scarcely on her side.

_No. They're arguing about it now. _

_Oh. _she replied, still shocked. _I don't want to be grounded. _she admitted.

_I'll try and get Mom not to tell. _With Chris being a kid himself, he knew how she felt and even though it wasn't as severe a punishment that he would've received from Leo, had he been in her place. Plus she was like a little sister to him, as were all his cousins well apart from Junior but he was still like a sibling. So he still wanted to help. So turned to Piper while she was still arguing with Paige about not breaking her promise. "I agree with Aunt Paige" he stated seemingly out of the blue to the sisters.

"What?" Piper said confused at her sons random input.

"I agree with Aunt Paige" He repeated. Piper was still baffled.

"You raised a smart kid there sis" Paige said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite, happy that she was getting some back up, even though it was only from a 10 year old.

"and why is that peanut?" Piper asked her youngest.

"Because it's not fair. Would you want to get in trouble twice for being bad once if you were a kid?" He asked innocently

"We-well no but" she started but then gave in "oh fine I won't tell Phoebe everything but I am telling her about the argument" she said to Paige who had a broad smile on her face, then turned to her son with a smile and asked. "When did you get so smart?" To which he just shrugged. "Right I'm going to go get Prue and Mel. You check on the others" she ordered Paige. Then looked at the time. "People should be arriving soon"

**TBS**

It was now 2:30pm, most of the guests had arrived and the birthday girl had not. "Where's Phoebe? Piper asked Victor. "Her and Coop should be here with Patty by now"

"I don't know honey" he said with a sympathetic look. "Shall I call her?"

"Please" she nodded, and he went into the kitchen to use the phone.

"Hey honey, where are you?" He asked concerned. "the party has already started"

"Hey Daddy. Yeah sorry we're stuck in traffic, I think there's been an accident up ahead hopefully we'll be there in the next half hour"

"Ok sweetie I'll tell Piper"

"Ok thanks. Actually" she said as she got an idea and turned to her husband "honey could you and Patty beam to the manor and I'll get there as soon as this traffic clears up?" She asked him "I don't want Patty to miss too much of her party"

"Sure" he smiled, kissed Phoebe and beamed himself and Patty out of the car and to the Manor.

"Ok Dad, Coop sure be there now with Patty and I'll see you soon, bye"

"Ok honey, bye" and sure enough, as soon as Victor hung up the phone the doorbell rang and there was Coop and little Patty standing at the door

"Hey look who's here" Piper said, smiling brightly at her youngest niece as she and Coop crossed the threshold.

"Sorry we took so long. The traffic on the way here is really bad. Phoebe got me to beam us here so Patty wouldn't miss too much" He informed Piper, saying the last part quietly so no mortals would hear.

"Aaah. Hey sweetie why don't you go into the living room and see your friends" Piper suggested.

"So how were the girls?" He asked before joining the Party. Piper thought for a moment. She still wasn't sure how much to tell him but just went with. "They were pretty good. Only one little argument over the decorations but it was nothing we couldn't handle"

"ah good" he said relieved and they joined everybody else.

**TBS**

While the party was going on and the Charmed ones and the other Adults were preoccupied, Wyatt decided he was bored and convinced his brother, Prue and Junior to go up to the attic with him to 'play' even though he knew none of the children were allowed up there without supervision.

"Wy I don't think we should go in there" came a voice from the back of the group as they reached the attic door. Wyatt turned around to see his little brother looking very uneasy.

"come on Chris it's only the attic, what's the worst that could happen?"

"mom said we cant go in there unless a grown-up comes with us, if they find us in here…" he broke off as he thought about what might happen to him if he's found breaking the rules.

"come on don't be a baby" Wyatt pressured as the other two looked on but Chris just shook his head.

"why cant we play in your room, or mine?" he asked trying to keep himself and the others out of trouble but Wyatt just gave him a stubborn look, so he tried convincing his cousins. "Prue? Come on you've already been in trouble today, you could get grounded, please" he looked to junior "Henry? Please" he pleaded but he fell on deaf ears.

"Chris I'm older, they listen to me" Wyatt stated arrogantly "and you're being a cry baby, mom and the other adults wont know if no-one tells" he said annoyed with a threatening look in his eyes. But Chris backed away still shaking his head "fine, be a scaredy cat. But you better tell us if any grown-ups are coming up here" he ordered and Chris nodded and resigned back downstairs. "come on I want to show you something cool my dad taught me yesterday" Wyatt said, excitedly as he walked into the room with his cousins in tow.

**TBS**

When Chris had rejoined the party the were in the middle of pass the parcel so he just went over to a near by armchair and sat down cross legged. It wasn't long before he was starting to get bored so looked around at all the guests to make sure nobody was watching before orbing himself a book from his room. Piper noticed a glow at the corner of her eye and froze the room. Every witch looked up confused at the sudden stillness of the room.

"Christopher! Please tell me you did not just orb that book into your hand" she said in her no nonsense voice.

"I made sure nobody saw I promise" he said in a panic.

"mommy why are my friends not moving" Patty asked Phoebe in a whiny voice

"Aunt Piper had to freeze the room quickly 'cause Chris used his magic" she explained to her youngest

"oh, can I use my magic too?" the six year old asked innocently

"no honey"

"Chris what have I told you about using your powers around mortals?"

"that I shouldn't use them unless its an emergency, but nobody saw I swear" at this poin the was glad his father was frozen.

"I saw! Do you see your brother or any of your cousins" she suddenly stopped her rant when she noticed the three missing children. "wait a minute, where's Wyatt, Henry and Prue?" all Chris could do was look at her wide eyed shake his head so everybody went back into place and Piper unfroze the room so she could gather the other adults to find the missing children. While they were distracted, Chris went into the sunroom, out of sight from everybody else and orbed up to the attic.

"Chris" Wyatt said shocked and elated. "got bored downstairs with the little kids?" he asked with a hint of pride in his voice.

"no, mom knows you're gone and the grown-ups are looking for you, you have to leave now!" Chris urged. Prue and Henry began to head for the exit when Wyatt spoke.

"hang on I've just found this awesome spell in the book!" Wyatt stated excitedly, much to the panic of his brother. "it's a big house we've got a couple of minutes, I just wanna check this out, please" he pleaded.

"fine but then we leave"

"yeah, yeah fine" Wyatt replied almost dismissing his brother's panic. "to protect me from those who bring me fright, bring around me a circle of light" and suddenly a circle of fire erupted on the attic floor around the startled children. "ok I didn't think that would happen, Junior, can you stop this?" Wyatt asked frantically.

"no I can only put out fires I make" he replied in the same frantic tone. While Chris ran to the book using his telekinesis to flip through the pages quicker while Wyatt was still attempting to get his cousins to rectify his mistake.

"Prue can't you use any of your powers to put it out?"

"no, I don't have an active power" she replied and began to cry.

Meanwhile the smoke was spreading through the house as the fire was spreading in the attic and reaching the adults. Leo was on the second floor of the house so it reached him first and he began following it up to attic. "Wyatt!" he called "Wyatt are you up here?" he called from half way up the stairs as he heard the frantic voices of the frightened children. He reached the door of the attic just as Chris had finished reciting a spell to conjure water and water had began gushing from his fingertips. He aimed at the fire as best he could but managed to soak the entire attic and all of its occupants.

"help! It wont stop" he cried as the water continued flowing from his small hands after the fire had disappeared. "please, someone help me!" he cried again. All of the children stood frozen in shock and Leo ran to his aid and brought the child's hands together and the flow finally stopped.

"what the hell happened up here and why were you all up here alone?" Leo asked the now sopping wet children. "does anyone want to explain?" he asked after getting no reply the first time, this time glaring at Chris.

"erm well I" he started.

"It wasn't his fault Uncle Leo" Prue spoke up, remembering how Chris helped her out earlier, not to mention knowing that Chris getting the blame for this disaster was completely unfair.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, his mood now calming down as he remembered the other children in the room. Nobody spoke until Prue nudged the real culprit.

"I said a spell from the book that started a fire, I didn't know that was gonna happen I swear!" Wyatt admitted, realising if he didn't speak his brother would be in big trouble.

"Chris was just helping put it out because my powers cant put out fires other people start" Junior added.

"Wyatt you know you cant use the book without adult supervision" he said feigning disappointment at his eldest "you all do" he added looking at the rest of the children, giving Chris a particularly nasty look. By this time Piper had reached the attic on her search for the missing children and noticed the room and its occupants soaked as well as the scorch marks on the floor.

"oh my god" she exclaimed taking a step back and covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "Leo? What happened here? Are you all alright?" she asked one straight after the other, overcome with worry "Please don't tell me a demon attacked" noticing his wife's panic, Leo took the opportunity to take her to one side so the children couldn't hear and tell her what happened, but not the version he just heard.

"honey calm down"

"how can I calm down when the attic looks like its been through a natural disaster with the children in the middle! Why are they up here Leo?" she ranted out to the man.

"I don't know I found them up here as the attic was being flooded." he lowered his voice "it seems Chris went through the book and said a couple of spells, the first conjured a fire the second flooded the attic"

"What? Chris? But he knows more than anyone not to be in here alone never mind go near the book"

"yes I know, that's why I think you should take the others and talk to them and their parents, and I'll deal with Chris" Piper couldn't believe that Chris had broken the rules twice in one day, it wasn't like him at all. She didn't know what to do so she just agreed to Leo's plan, not realising his true intentions. He turned to the group.

"kids go with piper and get yourselves cleaned up and dried off" they all obeyed and began walking towards their aunt/mom when Leo spoke again "not you Chris, you and I need a little discussion" Chris' heart sank as he stopped in his tracks knowing what was to come. The other children looked back confused but continued to do as they were told and disappeared with Piper as a single tear fell down the brunettes cheek. Leo closed the door and turned to face the quivering child whose shaking was caused by both cold from the wetness of his clothes and fear.

"looks like your evil tendencies need containing again" he said walking over to the boy before grabbing his upper arm roughly and orbing out of the attic. When they reappeared, Leo threw him down and started pacing. Chris looked up and all he could see was four pale grey brick walls, no door, no windows, no where to hide, no where to escape. His heart raced.

"where are we?"

"somewhere magic isn't allowed"

"b-but you orbed in"

"I made this room. I usually use it to train Wyatt. People can only use magic here if I let them" he stated as a list "say the spell" Chris just looked at him confused "are you deaf as well as incredibly stupid? Say the spell to close your bond" even though he controlled the room and who enters and exits he knew how powerful his eldest son was and couldn't risk anything and Chris obeyed and quickly recited the spell. After he'd done this, Leo spoke again. "Now, you have used enough magic today, so now its my turn"

"what?" Chris said, wide eyed as he saw electricity form around his father's hands. "no!" suddenly Chris felt a fierce burning sensation all over his body as two bolts of electricity flew at him and raised him into the air for a few seconds then throwing him into the wall behind him. He crashed to the floor with a thump but was still conscious.

"you know you shouldn't use the book without an adult" he said with a zap "you know you shouldn't be in the attic" he said with another zap then walked over to the limp but conscious child and grabbed his hair to navigate his head to face him. "so why when I got up to the attic, were you a culprit of both?"

"I was warning Wyatt that grown-ups were coming *cough*" he explained in a quiet feeble voice. "Wyatt said a fire spell *cough* I wanted to help put it out *cough* so found the water spell but I didn't" he tried pulling himself up but the pain was too much. " argh I didn't know how to stop it *cough* I'm sorry"

"Liar!" Leo shouted as he threw the child's head down and slapped him "Wyatt isn't that careless" Leo got his hands ready to charge up again.

"daddy please don't" was all Chris could muster before he was hit with electricity once again and was writhing in pain for what seemed like an eternity, until Leo finally stopped before he killed the poor boy. The last thing Chris saw were his fathers shoes walking towards him before he blacked out.

Leo checked him over and healed any burns he could see and waited until the child was fully conscious and able to walk before orbing them back to the attic.

When they arrived back into the familiar surroundings, before leaving the attic Leo made it clear to Chris that if anybody asks he is grounded for two weeks and they spoke about the importance of the rules.

**TBS**

When they finally got downstairs Piper was saying goodbye to the last of the party guests and the rest of the family were beginning the clean up.

"hey, everything ok?" The matriarch asked her husband as he descended the last few steps looking around him to Chris who was avoiding her gaze.

"everything's fine honey, I've grounded him and spoken to him about the importance of the rules and what could've happened, I think he just needs some time now, he's feeling a little guilty.

"ok erm sweetie why don't you go find Wyatt, I think he's helping clean up the living room" Chris nodded and obeyed. As he was walking to his brother he recited the reversal spell and re-opened their bond. Suddenly he heard Wyatt's voice in his head as he was nearing the blonde.

_Chris are you ok? You were talking to dad for a while_

_Yeah I'm just grounded_

_Oh, yeah so are we for two weeks, sorry_

_What for? _He asked trying to hide his resentment

_Not listening to you, we should've stayed out of the attic_

_Yeah, maybe. _he simply replied and carefully began helping with the clean-up, trying to ignore the pain which was proving impossible.

"whats wrong?" Polly asked

"huh?" Chris replied, caught off guard.

"you're pulling a funny face" Penny, Polly's twin kindly pointed out and asked "are you hurt?"

"what? Uh, no I just have a belly ache, I think it's 'cause I'm hungry" he lied when in fact he was still in pain from the volts of electricity and continued to be for the next two and a half days.

* * *

_**A/N: so here's the next chapter hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to thank ipod123123123123 for her input and ideas for this chapter :) the next chapter will have another tiny time jump and i'll get that written and uploaded as soon as possible :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Mom Kicks Ass

**_Last Time..._****  
**

**When they finally got downstairs Piper was saying goodbye to the last of the party guests and the rest of the family were beginning the clean up.**

**"hey, everything ok?" The matriarch asked her husband as he descended the last few steps looking around him to Chris who was avoiding her gaze.**

**"everything's fine honey, I've grounded him and spoken to him about the importance of the rules and what could've happened, I think he just needs some time now, he's feeling a little guilty.**

**"ok erm sweetie why don't you go find Wyatt, I think he's helping clean up the living room" Chris nodded and obeyed. As he was walking to his brother he recited the reversal spell and re-opened their bond. Suddenly he heard Wyatt's voice in his head as he was nearing the blonde.**

**_"Chris are you ok? You were talking to dad for a while"_**

**_"Yeah I'm just grounded" _Chris telepathically replied**

**_"Oh, yeah so are we for two weeks, sorry"_**

**_"What for?" _He asked trying to hide his resentment**

**_"Not listening to you, we should've stayed out of the attic"_**

**_"Yeah, maybe." _he simply replied and carefully began helping with the clean-up, trying to ignore the pain which was proving impossible.**

**"whats wrong?" Polly asked**

**"huh?" Chris replied, caught off guard.**

**"you're pulling a funny face" Penny, Polly's twin kindly pointed out and asked "are you hurt?"**

**"what? Uh, no I just have a belly ache, I think it's 'cause I'm hungry" he lied when in fact he was still in pain from the volts of electricity and continued to be for the next two and a half days.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mom Kicks Ass**

It was the middle of the night and Chris was tossing and turning in his sleep. These dreams had been occurring since little Patty's birthday, since Leo used electrokinesis on him. Even though it had been over a month since the incident, Chris was still having nightmares about it. He thought he was going to die. "Please don't" he murmured as he was reliving the torturous event again. "I'm sorry. Wyatt said the" he continued to say in his sleep then he shot up, now sitting bolt upright in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and it read 5:23am. He didn't have to be up for school for another hour and twenty-two minutes but after his dream he had no desire to go back to sleep. So he got up, grabbed his dark green dressing gown and went downstairs. Much to his surprise he wasn't the only one awake so early. "Mom" he said in confusion when he reached the living room.

"Peanut, hey" she said with a tired smile "what are you doing up so early?"

"bad dream" he said, rubbing his eyes and sitting down next to her on the sofa, letting himself sink into her embrace.

"again?" she asked, now worried but he just nodded and sat there with his head on her chest for a moment before asking "why are you up?"

"just thinking" she replied absentmindedly while stroking his brown hair.

"what about?"

"oh nothing you need to worry about Peanut"

"tell me" he pressed on as he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"just magic school" she said with a sigh.

"What about it?"

"well, your father suggested that I send you and your brother there for extra training in your powers" after the mention of his father suggesting the idea, Chris knew it wasn't good.

"do you think we should go?" he asked, hopeful that the answer would be no because he knew that if Piper was against it, her Halliwell stubbornness would not let Leo change her mind on the matter.

"I don't know Peanut" she was in two minds because she wanted her children to have the normal upbringing she had and have non-magical friends as well as magical but she also knew that with them being as powerful they are, they probably needed the extra training, especially in the powers that neither her nor her sisters possessed. So she asked "what do you think about it"

"I like training with you, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige" he replied truthfully and Piper had thought as much and that's another thing she was worried about. She kind of knew Chris wouldn't want to go and she didn't want her children going to two different schools, especially if one is magical and one isn't it just wouldn't be fair on the boys, especially Chris because not only would he be separated from his brother who he is so close to but his brother would be getting more advanced training than he was which was far from fair.

"ok I'll talk to your dad"

"no!" Chris shouted quickly as he shot up off of the couch, which left Piper very confused and worried at this outburst. "erm I mean you er didn't l-let me finish" he said in a desperate attempt to rectify himself but it was too late.

"honey, why d-" she began to ask but Chris cut in.

"what I was going to say was I like training with you and the aunts but if Wyatt wants to go I'll go too" Piper narrowed her eyes at her son knowing there was more to it but she also knew that he hated being questioned and if she asked too much he'd retreat into his shell so she left it, for now.

"ok, but you know you don't have to go if you don't want to" she said, getting up from the sofa and getting down to his current standing level, looking him right in the eye in an attempt to get him to speak up.

"yeah I do" he replied before bargaining "but if I do go to magic school can I finish this semester at this school first? Its only two weeks and I wanna say goodbye to my friends"

"How about we compromise and you both still go to normal school but go to magic school for a few hours afterwards" she replied with a sweet smile as the idea came into her head. Chris nodded ferociously his face beaming. "now, as you're up, do you wanna help me make breakfast?"

"sure" he replied, grinning from ear to ear and he followed his mom to the kitchen.

**TBS**

Chris was now halfway through his breakfast of bacon and eggs and a very tired Wyatt walked into the kitchen wearing navy pyjama bottoms and a lighter blue T-shirt "what're you doing down here so early?" he asked his younger brother in a tone that said that he didn't like the fact that Chris was up before him. He knew how much time Chris spent with their mother and was beginning to get jealous, even though he spent equal time alone with their father.

"Wyatt don't be rude" Piper said in a warning tone.

"sorry" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and clambered up onto a chair at the table and waited patiently until Piper placed a plate down in front of him.

After they had both finished eating Piper told them to go back upstairs and get ready for school. While they were both upstairs, Leo orbed into the kitchen while Piper was clearing up.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked before he had properly reformed.

"Morning honey, I'm fine how're you?" she sarcastically replied with a hint of annoyance in her tone and a facial expression to match.

"Sorry" he said with a nervous smile "I thought I'd ask before the boys come downstairs"

"Well you'll be happy to know that I have decided" she informed him with that tone of annoyance still in her voice "they can go but _only_ as an after school thing, I'm not pulling them out of a normal school. They need at least a little bit of a normal life" you could tell she'd made her mind up and there was no way of changing it but Leo could help but try.

"But honey, I think it would really benefit Wy-the boys if-" he was cut off by the familiar sound of orbing and a child's voice.

"Mom have you seen my" a half dressed Chris stopped speaking and stood there wide eyed when he noticed his father in the room and glaring at him and looked to the floor "sorry" Piper noticed this unusual behaviour and froze Leo immediately and walked over to her son.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked concerned, getting down to his level and softly lifting his chin with her finger

"I interrupted, I'm sorry"

"don't worry it's ok, you didn't know he was here" she said with a warm smile

"Dad looks angry" he said jerking his head towards the still frozen Leo. Piper turned and looked him and saw him glaring in Chris' direction, something she will most definitely talk to him about and possibly blow him up for when she unfreezes him.

"that's my fault Peanut" she told him, hoping her excuse was true "now can you stay there while I go back and unfreeze daddy. He doesn't need to know I froze him, it can be our secret" Chris smiled at this, he loved how his mother always knew how to make him smile and he did as he was told and stayed in position while Piper got back into hers and unfroze Leo and slapped his arm

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed in shock and confusion, holding onto his now tender arm. Chris smiled at the sight of his father getting hurt but didn't let him see it.

"I will tell you what in a minute" she said, unimpressed "what is it Peanut?" she asked, completely changing her tone

"what? Oh yeah have you seen my sports kit?"

"yeah I think it's in the dryer"

"ok, thanks" he said before heading into the laundry room. When the door closed behind him Piper turned her gaze to her husband and she did not look happy.

"what?"

"were you _glaring_ at him?" she asked, rhetorically, already knowing the answer "Leo he's your son, he's just a child"

_"__crap" _he thought. _"She never usually notices although, it probably didn't help that half her focus was already on me"_

"I'm sorry, he came in so fast he could've been anybody" it was a feeble excuse but the only one he had. Piper gave him a look as if to say 'are you serious?' "Piper, come on honey we really should be talking about sending the boys to magic school" this tipped Piper over the edge and she brought up her hands which meant one of two things; she was either going to freeze him or painfully blow him up. All Chris heard and saw as he re-entered the kitchen was Leo's voice saying "Piper. No no no no no" and then dispersing into a huge blue and white firework. Chris just stood there, a bundle of clothes in his hands and his mouth agape. Piper looked pretty pissed off and was still looking at the empty space where her husband was standing until she heard the laundry room door close. She snapped her head towards the door and saw Chris there still in shock. She softened her gaze so she didn't scare him and plus it wasn't him she was angry at anyway.

"lets not tell anyone about this" she suggested. Chris just nodded, mouth still open in awe "now, did you find everything thing need?" she asked with her previous mood completely gone and back to the sweet mother Chris knew. But still in shock he nodded again before shaking his head and snapping out of it.

"I mean yes, yeah"

"good, why don't you go and finish getting ready and I'll drive you and Wyatt to school ok?"

"um ok" he agreed and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs as if in a trance, he didn't even think of orbing, he was still obviously in shock at what he'd just witnessed but couldn't help but smile. His mom kicked ass.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry, it's shorter than the last chapter but I hope you liked it, don't forget to review :) I thought I'd do some Chris/Piper interaction for once. Chapter 8 should be up soon :) **_


	8. Chapter 8: Halliwell's at school

_**Last Time...**_

All Chris heard and saw as he re-entered the kitchen was Leo's voice saying "Piper. No no no no no" and then dispersing into a huge blue and white firework. Chris just stood there, a bundle of clothes in his hands and his mouth agape. Piper looked pretty pissed off and was still looking at the empty space where her husband was standing until she heard the laundry room door close. She snapped her head towards the door and saw Chris there still in shock. She softened her gaze so she didn't scare him and plus it wasn't him se was angry at anyway.

"lets not tell anyone about this" she suggested. Chris just nodded, mouth still open in awe "now, did you find everything thing need?" she asked with her previous mood completely gone and back to the sweet mother Chris knew but still in shock he nodded again before shaking his head and snapping out of it.

"I mean yes, yeah"

"good, why don't you go and finish getting ready and I'll drive you and Wyatt to school ok?"

"um ok" he agreed and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs as if in a trance, he didn't even think of orbing, he was still obviously in shock at what he'd just witnessed but couldn't help but smile. His mom kicked ass.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Halliwell's at school**

The boys got to school before the bell rang. After saying goodbye to their mom Chris met up with his cousins; Prue and Henry Jr who he was lucky enough to have in his class and Wyatt went off to his own friends before quickly running to class.  
The day went pretty slow for Chris. He was barely listening in class, all he could think about was Piper blowing up Leo and how cool it was. It felt like some form of justice for what Leo had been doing to him in the past months. He wished he had his mothers strength, she was his idol and his best friend. He was always told that he looked like her, acted like her, even sounded like her from time to time but he rarely believed it anymore. He thought that if he was truly like her then why would Leo hurt him and why couldn't he ever have the strength that he has seen in his mother so often, to fight back? Wyatt didn't seem to have a problem with standing up to people either as Chris was witnessing in the hall at that moment.

"Hey! Halliwell!" shouted a quite stocky 6th grader who was blatantly looking for a fight which was what got Chris' attention to start with, he wasn't sure which Halliwell he wanted until his brother replied.

"What do want Grant?" asked Wyatt, turning around annoyed and full of attitude.

"I'm not happy with that stunt you just pulled in the cafeteria" he said getting in Wyatt's personal space, with milk dripping off his face and green sludge on his shirt.

"Stunt?" the young witch asked, feigning confusion and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! I'm not stupid" he near shouted.

"Really?" Wyatt chuckled "you were held back a grade, I call that pretty stupid" this comment made onlookers giggle which didn't amuse Grant at all.

"Look!" the oversized thirteen year old said, raising his voice yet again "I know it was you that tied my shoelaces together and made me fall!" the rest of the Halliwell/Mitchell children had now gathered at the scene just as Grant said "and now you're gonna pay" and threw the first punch, which Wyatt narrowly dodged and punched him square in the stomach. Grant clutched at his stomach and stepped back a few paces before rugby tackling Wyatt to the floor and started repeatedly punching him in the face, already giving him a cut lip and the starter of a black eye.

A wall of children chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" now formed around the two boys and Wyatt's friends, cousin's and Chris looked on in horror. Wyatt struggled against the weight of the oversized boy on top of him while trying to dodge each punch until he'd had enough and he subtly used telekinesis to help him shift the weight off of him and rolled over and slammed Grant down and was now physically and telekinetically pinning Grant, throwing punches of his own, giving grant a bloody nose and the same black eye and cut lip he had been given.

"_Wyatt stop! He's had enough" _Chris ordered telepathically noticing that Grant would soon be close to losing consciousness.

"_Not until he learns not to mess with Halliwells" _he replied as if he believed what he was doing was right.

"_Wy please stop! You're not supposed to use your magic on innocents" _Chris pleaded, now trying another tactic, hoping his brother would see sense.

"_He's not innocent" _he simply replied, leaving Chris utterly gob smacked. Chris then turned to his nearest cousin, Prue and said "go get mom!" as he couldn't think of anyone else who could control Wyatt right now. She nodded and ran off and Wyatt kept on throwing punch after punch, while Grant was still telekinetically pinned. He was ruthless, he had an advantage and he was using it and it didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon. Until two teachers who had heard the commotion came along and managed to barge past the wall of children and tear the boys apart, holding a child each.

"What is going on here?!" the one restraining Wyatt bellowed with clear authority and the hall fell silent apart from the sounds of the boys struggling to get at each other "well?" still there was no reply

"lets get these two to the principal's office" suggested the teacher holding up Grant, and they each dragged the boys to the principal.

**TBS**

Piper was sitting in the conservatory sorting out the bills for the club when Prue beamed in and she looked up, startled.

"Prue, honey what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" she asked, very concerned and confused.

"Aunt Piper you gotta come quick it's Wyatt" she briefly explained in a panic and sort of out of breath as she had to run to the nearest janitors closet to beam out.

"What?! Is he ok?" the Charmed One asked, now thinking the worst.

"No time, please come!" the child urged. So Piper quickly grabbed her cell phone and her niece's hand and they beamed back to the school and ran to the spot where the commotion had happened but the crowd was now dispersing. Prue saw Chris and the twins and called them over. Piper was still worried and very confused.

"Kids! Are you ok? Where's Wyatt?" she asked.

"They took him to Principal Sanders" Polly informed her aunt.

"Henry and Melinda followed in case he used his powers again" Chris said without thinking then widened his eyes when he realised what he just said. He didn't want to tattle on his brother that much.

"Again? Wha-? Will someone please tell me what happened and why Prue brought me here" Piper said, still confused but now frustrated too.

"Wy got in a fight" said Chris

"What!" Piper exclaimed now highly unimpressed

"Grant Brown started on him" Chris began to explain, taking charge of the situation but Penny but in and carried on.

"And he went to hit Wyatt"

"But he moved out of the way and hit Grant" Polly carried on.

"Then Grant got really mad" Penny said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"So he pushed Wyatt over" Polly explained extending her arms as if to push something.

"And sat on him and hit him" Penny said punching thin air repeatedly.

"Over and over again" Polly emphasised.

"Then Wyatt got on top of him and hit him loads" Penny carried on, doing the same action she was doing before.

"Until Miss Howard and Mr Tyler came and took them to the principal" Polly finished.

"Ok" Piper said, processing the information "is that all?" she asked in a tone that said 'if anyone has anything to add you better say it now' but the twins, being seven didn't understand and looked at each other in confusion but Chris and Prue understood fully and Prue nodded while Chris shifted his feet looking at the ground. She'd obviously forgotten his earlier statement and he didn't want to repeat it, Wyatt would be in a heap of trouble and he didn't want his brother to hate him for telling on him. But it looked like he was going to have to tell because Piper noticed his nervous body language.

"Chris? Is there something you want to add?" she asked.

"What? No, nothing" he said as he looked up and shook his head.

"Chris" She said giving him the look that he hated so much.

"If I tell you Wy will hate me" he mumbled.

"He'll get over it. Now tell me" she ordered but he didn't say a thing, it seemed like they were having a staring contest for a few seconds "if I found out that you didn't tell me something important-" she began to threaten until he cut in.

"Ok fine he used his powers to keep Grant on the floor" he reluctantly explained.

"He WHAT?!" she shouted making each child jump. "are you sure?" she asked seriously and Chris nodded. Having the power himself he could spot it being used even when it's not so obvious plus, with Grants size and the way he was struggling but could barely move there was no doubt that Wyatt was using his powers to help and now Piper was pissed. She was about to go on a rant about personal gain when her cell phone rang. "hello?" she said in the calmest voice she could muster at the moment.

"Hello, Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt?" said a kind, uncertain voice.

"Yes"

"Hello, it's Principal Sanders. I tried calling you at home and work but got no reply. Are you able to come into school? There's been an incident with Wyatt" the voice on the other end explained calmly.

"Is he ok?" she asked trying to pretend that she didn't already know.

"Yes, he's fine apart from a few cuts and bruises. I'm afraid he got into a fight"

"I see" Piper said slowly "I'll be there in five minutes" she said so she didn't have to explain why she was already on the premises.

"Thank you, bye"

"ok kids that was the principal. Go to class before you're too late and I'll deal with Wyatt. Prue, thanks for getting me Munchkin and Peanut I'll see you at home _after _school" she said, making it clear that just because she came to school before the end of the day it didn't mean he could leave early. He wished he could have the rest of the day off though, he had dodge ball to endure. Which he was good at thanks to having to dodge energy balls and fire balls every other week but it usually left him the last one standing on his team and it became hard not to use his powers.

"Okay" he whined.

"Hey, don't worry, Wyatt won't hate you" she smiled "He might not like me for a little while though" she said semi under her breath and she kissed him on his forehead and walked towards the Principals office while the kids all headed to their prospective classes.

**TBS**

"Halliwell's is there a reason you're late?!" asked their Gym teacher, probably a little too loud as Prue and Chris entered the gym making them both blush as all eyes fell on them.

"um, there was a fight in the hall near the cafeteria" Prue explained, not naming any names

"we couldn't get through" Chris lied.

"two laps around the gym" he ordered and they obeyed. As they were half way around their first lap, Junior walked in. "oh and another member of the family walks in late! Mr Mitchell, care to tell us why_ you_ are late?" a more than slightly annoyed gym teacher asked, again drawing attention to the late comer

"um, sorry Mr Hancock I was at the principals office" Henry explained.

"let me guess, another family emergency?" he taunted but when the child went to reply he said "no don't answer, just join your cousins and do two laps of the gym" Henry shot him a dirty look and obeyed and caught up with Chris and Prue.

"Can I light his butt on fire" he joked making the other two giggle.

"I wish" laughed Prue

"yeah but would you really want the lecture from our moms?" asked Chris light-heartedly. When they rejoined the rest of the group they were already half way through picking teams and as usual the captains were Hancock's Favourites Travis Riley and Daniel Barrett.

"I pick Nate" shouted Travis.

"I pick Morgan" announced Daniel.

"I pick Halliwell" both Halliwell's looked at each other in confusion then at Travis and both pointed at themselves, making Henry howl with laughter and very glad he didnt have the same surname. Travis gave him a dirty look and tried again, reluctantly using the first name to avoid further humiliation. Much like their gym teacher, Travis only used the firstname of the peole he liked.

"Ugh Chris!" he said seeming to almost forget his name. and Chris walked slowly to the group behind Travis.

"Alright we haven't got all day finish picking your teams before I pick for you" announced Mr Hancock.

"Demi" shouted Daniel as he resumed picking teams.

"Cortez"

"Cody"

"Other Halliwell" Prue rolled her eyes at this name but went to her respective team but not without correcting him of course, not that there was any point.

"Mikey"

"Moon" shouted Travis and Chris beamed, he didn't want to go against Sara and now he could protect her from any dodge balls flying in her direction. Chris had liked Sara ever since she had started the school at the beginning of 4th grade. She had moved from Colorado and was put into his class, he had volunteered straight away to help her out until she had settled in. She had long brown hair that came down to the small of her back and shocking grey eyes although, sometimes Chris could swear that they were silver. He tried not to stare too much though, Prue was getting suspicious.

"Eden" Shouted Daniel and noticing the two people left, one being Henry Jr and the other being Benji. The smallest kid in the class who was asthmatic, wore glasses and had a constant runny nose causing very few of the kids to want him around. Travis had no desire to have a kid that would get hit and out within the first two seconds, on his team so picked the mere annoyance.

"Ugh Mitchell"

"Fine I'll take Benji" Daniel moaned, blatantly not wanting Benji either.

**TBS**

"Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt, please, come in" Greeted the Principal.

"Ms Sanders, please call me Piper" she smiled as she entered the office with Wyatt and sat down on the chairs in front of the principals desk.

"Ok Piper" she began "sorry to have called you in but at this school we cannot tolerate violence or aggressive behaviour" she explained

"I understand" Piper replied nodding in agreement.

"He started it" grumbled Wyatt as he sulked in the chair

"Hey!" Piper snapped, giving him a no nonsense look.

"Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt, Piper is everything ok at home?" Ms Sanders asked with genuine concern.

"Yes" she answered honestly _"apart from demon attacks every other week" _she thought to herself "I honestly don't know what could have sparked this behaviour" she said sincerely with a hint of frustration "but I'm gonna find out" she finished giving a look to her wayward son before bringing her attention back to the principal.

"Sorry I had to ask. It's just the worst we usually get from Wyatt is smart comments" This was new information to Piper and it wasn't exactly information she wanted to hear.

"oh really" she said as she made a mental note and added it to the list of crimes.

"It's common in the more popular children I'm afraid but today he could've done some serious damage. Grant is now with the school nurse while we wait for his parents to arrive. He has a black eye, cut lip, possible concussion and a broken nose" Piper sat there gob smacked at the list of injuries "I'm not saying Grant was innocent and I will most certainly be talking to his parents about it but he most definitely came off worse" she said gesturing to Wyatt's black eye and bust lip "I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend Wyatt till the beginning of next semester as there are only two weeks until the end of this one"

"I understand but is there any way he can keep up with the next couple of weeks work?" there was no way she was going to let him fall behind because of his stupid actions and of course Wyatt who was still sulking found this incredibly unfair.

"What! Mom" he whined and protested.

"Can it, you've done enough today. I'm not having you doing nothing while you're at home"

"erm I can speak to his teachers to arrange some work to be sent home?" Ms Sanders said before an argument began in her office.

"That would be great, thanks"

"Ok well I think we're done here" said the principal as she got up from her chair with Piper following suit and Wyatt with a little nudge from Piper "thank you for coming, I'm sorry it couldn't have been for better reasons" the principal apologised and shook Pipers hand.

"No problem, so am I" she said giving Wyatt a look that told him he was in big trouble. She still hadn't forgot that he had used his powers "come on you. Thank you Ms Sanders, I'm sorry for my son's behaviour I can assure you he wont get away with it"

**TBS**

The whistle blew and it began. Everybody ran and grabbed a ball. The first one to be hit like they all knew would be, was Benji. And before you knew it, there were balls flying in every direction you could think of. Prue, Chris, Henry Jr were in their element. Chris was ducking, diving and rolling to avoid being hit, Prue was throwing balls with all her might at the apposing team and diving out of the way when she had to and Henry Jr was caching balls and using them to deflect other balls before throwing them back at the opposing team. If their parents could see them they would be proud even though it was just a game of dodge ball, Mr Hancock was certainly impressed. Then there were five left on one side and four left on the other. Daniel, Austin, Natalie, Cody and Joey, all the kids you didn't want to mess with against Chris, Prue, Henry Jr and Sara. Many of the kids began to think that this wasn't going to end well and couldn't bare to look whereas others didn't dare look away and nearly all of them were cheering on their team mates.

"Junior look out!" Prue shouted as a ball was heading straight for his face. He ducked just in time and threw a ball at the person who nearly hit him, Austin and hit him square in the forehead.

"Nice aim" Laughed Prue

"Thanks"

"Ok! Now it's four against four" Chris shouted while narrowly dodging a ball "Prue! You take Cody" Prue nodded and eyed up her opponent before going for the attack "Junior! You take Joey!"

"Ok!" he shouted back to his cousin and instantly threw a ball at Joey with great force but missed him by mere inches.

"I'll take Daniel and Sara can you take Natalie?"

"Sure" she smiled which made him blush and get a little distracted.

"Chris!" shouted Junior in horror as a ball was heading for his abdomen and he jumped, doing the box splits in the air to avoid it. Many looked shocked, others were impressed and Chris was annoyed so he grabbed the nearest ball and threw it as hard as he could, hitting Daniel in the groin. The gasps and ooo's reverberated around the gym as the child fell to the floor in agony, even Chris cringed knowing the pain he was going through and Prue collapsed to the floor, feeling his pain and the urge to vomit. Now wasn't a great time to have the power of empathy.

"walk it off buddy" shouted Mr Hancock and Daniel struggled to get up but managed and began to walk around the gym.

"Prue, you ok?" asked Henry as he ran over to her.

"Sorta" she said getting up with the help of her cousin now the pain was easing off "sometimes I hate being an empath" she said only loud enough for him to hear.

"Henry, Prue watch out!" shouted Sara and Prue looked up and pushed her cousin out of the way and as a ball hit her on the shoulder and Cody and Joey laughed, giving each other a high five. Chris took this celebration as an opportunity and threw a ball in their direction which impressively rebounded off of Joey's shoulder and hit Cody's cheek

"Nice one cous" said Henry, laughing at the dazed and disappointed look on their faces.

"Not bad" said Sara, Laughing equally as much as Henry. The next bit seemed to go in slow motion.

"Sara!" shouted Chris as he ran towards her. She turned and saw the ball coming straight for her then felt the full force of Chris' body hitting hers and tackling her to the floor, narrowly missing the ball as they crashed to the ground. Henry grabbed a ball and threw it at Natalie but she stepped out of the way so he grabbed another and narrowly missed her. Chris and Sara were now getting up off of the floor and dusting themselves off when another ball came flying in their direction. Sara put up her hands for protection and in a panic Chris squinted his eyes and the ball changed direction and went around them. Sara put hers hands down while watching the ball go around her in confusion, Prue's eyes widened at the sight of her cousin using his powers in front of so many mortals, Henry was still aiming for Natalie and missing, she was too fast and Chris hoped to God nobody noticed when another ball came and hit him on the cheek, hard. He crashed to the floor holding his tender cheek.

"Alright that's it!" shouted Sara in a rage. Her eyes flashed up at Natalie in anger and she grabbed the nearest ball when suddenly there was a deafening crackle of thunder outside causing half of the children to scream and she flung the ball so hard, if she had put anymore force behind it she probably would've dislocated something, or so it seemed. Natalie being unprepared and still dodging Henry's attempts at hitting her didn't manage to dodge Sara's ball and was hit in the face and knocked to the floor.

"Whoa" was all Henry could muster as he looked at her in awe before Hancock blew the whistle.

**TBS**

Piper and Wyatt orbed into the manor after finding a secluded place around the corner from the school. Piper would've drove but her car was left at home and she would've walked but she had no desire to walk for longer than five minutes with Wyatt in the mood he was currently not to mention the mood she was in after that meeting.

"Go up to your room while I decide what to do with you and don't even think about orbing anywhere mister!" Piper ordered as soon as they reformed.

"But Mom" Wyatt tried to protest

"Now!" Piper barked, pointing at the stairs "and I mean it. No. Orbing." and Wyatt trudged up the stairs in a major sulk, muttering to himself and slammed his door when he got to his room. Piper went to the kitchen and made herself busy by brewing the potions they were running out of plus one or two extra to calm her mind before dealing with the teenager upstairs properly. When she had bottled up the last one, she cleaned up, took a deep breath and ventured upstairs. When she got to the room of her eldest son, she knocked gently on the door and waited but there was no reply. So she tried again.

"Wyatt? Wyatt we need to talk" she said through the oak door and still got no reply so she slowly walked in the room, hoping that he was still in there and just ignoring her but sadly that wasn't the case. She looked around the blue painted room that had a double bed with a blue duvet that was decorated with white circles that coincidentally created triquetras in some places in the middle and small table with a family photograph and clock on top of it, a tall wardrobe in the corner with the chest of drawers right next to it and numerous clothes, old toys and souvenirs such as soccer trophies, etcetera and little things bought/found on family holidays that were scarce among the Halliwells due to their busy, supernatural lives but he was nowhere to be found.

"Wyatt!" she shouted up at the ceiling just like she did when she called for Leo but got no response. Little did she know that he was in the underworld searching for lower level demons to take his anger out on and couldn't hear her calls.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! If you don't orb into this room right now so help me God I will summon your butt back here!" and she waited for a few seconds then stormed upstairs to the attic to find the summoning spell. She got everything she needed prepared in no time then performed the blood to blood summoning spell. "power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us I call you near, come to us and settle here" she then used an athame and cut open the tip of her index finger and let it drip into the bowl and focusing fully on Wyatt she recited the rest of the spell "blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me" then suddenly in a flurry of bright white lights Wyatt came into view and was standing with his back to her, ready to attack anything in front of him, until he realised where he was and Piper cleared her throat to announce her presence spun and around, confused as to how he got there from the underworld. "Hi there. Now can you tell me why when I went to your room, you weren't there? After I told you to stay there and not orb out" she said in a mock sweet voice but Wyatt just stared at her, almost wide eyed "ok can you tell me where you went?" he shook his head "no? well it looked like you were ready to attack something, so I'm guessing you were in the underworld. Am I right?" he looked at her shocked, her skills of deduction were good and his facial expression was all she needed. "Wyatt what were you thinking?!" she asked raising her voice "you could've been hurt or worse killed not to mention that you are already in enough trouble as it is after fighting at school and getting suspended"

"he started it!" Wyatt interjected

"and ended up with injuries worse than yours! But If I recall he is almost twice your size so how did you only get away with a black eye and cut lip?" she asked in an attempt to get him to admit using his powers

"I dunno" he shrugged insolently

"How did you win the fight? Wyatt" she asked again emphasising each word, giving him a very stern look.

"I used my powers ok! He had me pinned on the floor in front of everybody and I got mad and used telekinesis to win fight"

"Wyatt what have I told you about using your powers on and around mortals? Just because you have powers, it doesn't mean you can use them whenever you feel like it on whoever you feel like" she tried explaining.

"why not?" he asked with a little too much attitude "what's the point in having powers if we cant use them?"

"Hey! Drop the attitude" she warned "I didn't say you couldn't ever use your powers, you just cant use them on or around mortals. You could risk exposure and above all you could really hurt somebody" she explained further while he looked at her as if she was being unfair "Now you're grounded until you can go back to school"

"What!" he exclaimed which Piper ignored and carried on

"In that time you will help around the house more, do school work that _will_ be sent home, you are not allowed out unless you are going to your aunts or you Grandpa's or are going out with me, there will be no video games or going on the internet without permission and no magic unless a demon attacks"

"That's not fair! All that just because I got in a fight?!"

"No. All that because you got into a fight, abused your powers for personal gain, got suspended and went down to the underworld alone when I told you not to leave your room" she listed, now very annoyed at his attitude.

"And how are you going to stop me from using magic" he asked, pushing her further with his attitude.

"I'm trusting you to not use it because, if you do I'll bind your powers until I can trust you to use them responsibly" she warned and he knew she wasn't lying so he decided against arguing further and stood there defeated.

"Fine"

**TBS**

Chris had decided to walk home despite having the ability to orb. Like his mother he enjoyed the little bits of normality in his life so often chose to walk when Piper couldn't pick him up. Plus, he enjoyed the peace of being alone and away from the chaos that came with being a Halliwell that the walk granted him. Wyatt rarely walked with him because he usually had to orb off to Leo for training or just plain quality time together which Chris never experienced unless Piper forced it or it ended with some sort of bruise or worse. He was half way home when he heard distressed noises that sounded like they were coming from a dog. He turned the corner and saw a jet black Labrador puppy no older than a month or two tied to a fence with a piece of rope, being tortured by two boys about a year or two younger than Chris. "Hey!" he shouted and they both jumped and looked around to see where the voice came from "leave him alone!" they didn't need to be told twice, they were so startled by the interruption they ran off up the street. Chris ran up to the dog and checked if it was ok before untying it. The little dog loved him instantly and began licking his face making the brunette giggle "hey there boy" he said as the dog carried on repeatedly licking him, tickling him in the process "stop, stop" he said through the giggles. Eventually he pulled the relatively small dog away from his face to check for any tags but there were none, the poor thing didn't even have a collar so Chris guessed it was a stray. He wished he could take him home but with all the attacks he didn't think his mom would allow any pets in the house so, with a disappointed look, put the dog down and stood up. "I gotta go now buddy" he said before carrying on, on his journey home. He walked for about a minute then got the feeling he was being followed but ignored it, but it wouldn't go away so he turned around and saw the little pup trying to keep up with him. He knew he probably shouldn't have but he waited for it to catch-up then picked it up and carried it home. When he got to the door of the manor he put the dog down and poked his head in the door "Mom!" he called out and got no response "Mom! You home?" he called out again just to make sure the coast was clear and again got no reply. Then, he heard the raised voices come from the attic and took the opportunity to run his new little friend up to his room to hide him until Piper was in a better mood.

* * *

_**A/N: Well this was an eventful chapter. I hope you liked it, sorry about the ending I couldn't tink of another way to end it :/ I tried to add a bit of Chris taking some leadership and what do you think about Wyatt's actions? beginnings of evil? please review and let me know what you think. I have two more questions for you: 1. what should Chris call the dog? 2. should I make Sara a witch too?**_


	9. Chapter 9: She's A Witch?

**_Last Time..._  
**

** "I gotta go now buddy" he said before carrying on, on his journey home. He walked for about a minute then got the feeling he was being followed but ignored it, but it wouldn't go away so he turned around and saw the little pup trying to keep up with him. He knew he probably shouldn't have but he waited for it to catch-up then picked it up and carried it home. When he got to the door of the manor he put the dog down and poked his head in the door "Mom!" he called out and got no response "Mom! You home?" he called out again just to make sure the coast was clear and again got no reply. Then, he heard the raised voices come from the attic and took the opportunity to run his new little friend up to his room to hide him until Piper was in a better mood.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: She's a Witch?**

Wyatt was sitting in his room sulking, after the argument he just had with his mother, who was being completely unfair in his eyes. Ok so maybe he shouldn't have gone to the underworld alone after being sent to his room but if he hadn't have used his powers to win the fight Grant would've pummeled him _"Dad would've understood" _he thought to himself as he wallowed in self pity. He had half a mind to call his Dad and get him to sort it out but with the mood that Piper was in he knew she'd just blow him up so he just sat there, on his bed sulking.

"_Wy" _his brother projected into his mind, interrupting his thoughts.

"_What?" _he replied a little too rudely. But Chris ignored his tone.

"_Come to my room I got something to show you" _The brunettes tone oozing with excitement.

"_Why can't you come here?" _he asked, not really wanting to know what was making his brother so happy when he was far from it.

"_I don't want Mom to see, not while she's mad, Please Wy"_

"_Ok fine" _and he orbed straight to his brothers room despite Pipers earlier warning "so what is it?" he asked as he reformed.

"Promise you wont tell Mom or Dad before I do?" Wyatt sighed at his brother's ridiculous behaviour and was getting impatient.

"Yes I promise"

"Okay" and the brunette walked to his closet and opened the door and the puppy leaped out and jumped straight into his arms. "Whoa, what do you think?"

"You got a puppy?" Wyatt asked, astonished.

"Yeah, well I rescued him from some boys who were hurting him when I was walking home" Chris explained with a massive smile on his face.

"You gonna keep him?"

"I wanna but thanks to you Mom is in a bad mood so I can't ask yet" Chris light heartedly pointed out earning him a light punch on the arm from his brother which was a bad idea as the puppy snapped at Wyatt.

"Argh! Where did you say you got him from?" Wyatt asked as Chris calmed the pup down and began laughing at the look on his big brothers face. "Stop laughing, he nearly took my hand off!" he said even though he was beginning to laugh too "I'd hate to be a demon that tries to attack you" he said jokily.

"He is a brave little fella huh" the brunette said as his laughter was dying down as he realised that a small dog had the bravery he didn't which somehow made him want to keep it even more.

"So" Wyatt said, breaking the brief silence as he jumped and sat on Chris' bed "What ya gonna call him?" he asked and Chris put the pup on the floor and sat next to his brother.

"I dunno, I haven't even asked Mom if I can keep him yet"

"He still needs a name, what about biter" the blonde suggested with a slight chuckle.

"Wy, no" he replied raising an eyebrow at his brother "just because he doesn't like you" he added cheekily.

"He does like me, look" and he got down on the floor and started rubbing the pup's belly, then stopped as a name popped into his head "I know, what about Lucky"

"Lucky? No" he said shaking his head at the name.

"Well you gotta call him something" Wyatt explained, getting back up to sit back on the bed, next to his brother as the dog began playing with one of Chris' shoes in the corner. "We can't call him the puppy forever" he said a duh tone.

"Ok erm" and Chris began to think while he watched the pup attack a spider that had crawled out of the shoe it was playing with "Shadow"

"Why Shadow?" Wyatt asked out of curiosity.

"He's black like a shadow and he followed me home" the brunette explained.

"When're you gonna tell Mom?"

"After dinner? If you don't make her mad again"

"Hey!" Wyatt exclaimed as he bumped Chris' shoulder with his own. Then suddenly they heard footsteps on the stairs and both boys looked wide eyed at the door and Chris waved his arm at the pup and he disappeared in a cluster of orbs back into the closet as Piper let out a frustrated sigh and walked into the room.

"Chris have you seen your-" she began to say but stopped when she saw Wyatt "never mind. Dinner's almost ready so can you two please set the table?" the boys both looked at each other

"_What about the dog?" _Wyatt projected into his brother's mind.

"_I dunno" _Chris replied and Piper noticed the look on their faces which they always had when having a telepathic conversation and got suspicious.

"What're you hiding from me?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the boys and Shadow groaned to be let out "What was that?"

"Erm my stomach" Chris said quickly "I'm starving" and the dog made the same sound again.

"Uh-huh is your stomach in the closet?" she asked as she walked towards the closet and opened the door. Leaving the boys panicking as Shadow leaped out at Piper and ran to Chris making her nearly blow him up. "Chris, why is there a dog in your room?" Piper asked calmly but they could tell she was a little irritated. Chris looked at his brother for help who just shrugged and shook his head.

"Uh Mom" he said gathering the pup up in his arms "this is Shadow, I rescued him" he explained with a pleading grin "can we keep him?" Piper just stood there open mouthed for a moment.

"Uh"

"Please Mom" he added in.

"Honey we can't, what if a demon attacks?"

"He'll be fine look" Wyatt said as he pretended to attack Chris and the dog, in turn tried to attack him.

"Wyatt!" Chris shouted as he attempted to restrain the pup and Piper gave him a warning look.

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't nearly been bitten "So yeah can we keep him? Chris has already named him" he asked again but Piper still looked unsure and her mood with her eldest child wasn't helping her decision.

"Please Mom, I'll look after him and walk him and feed him and-" Chris began to rant until he was cut off by his mother

"Ok, ok you can keep him"

"Yes!" the boys rejoiced in unison.

"For now. If he gets too hurt in an attack we'll have to get rid of him" she said in a no nonsense tone and the boys nodded emphatically "He'll be your responsibility Chris. You train him, feed him, clean up after him am I clear?" she said sternly and Chris was too elated to care about the full responsibility he was taking on and Wyatt felt a little resentment towards his brother, he wanted to share the dog.

"Yes Mom, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chris said before dropping the pup and hugging her tightly with the biggest smile on his face making her laugh a little.

"Ok now both of you go set the table" she ordered and they both ran out the room and downstairs to set the table and of course, Shadowstumbled down the stairs behind them.

**TBS**

It was now the next day and Chris was back at school unlike his very grounded brother and he was sitting on the grass reading a book during his lunch hour. His other friends and his cousins were on the playground or still eating lunch, they'd asked if he wanted to join them but today he just felt like being on his own and reading. It was probably the fact that it was coming up to another birthday and the events of the last one still burned in his mind, or maybe it was because he was worried his dad would find out about his puppy and get rid of him before he got home, or maybe he was worried about his brother. Either way he had a lot on his mind for a ten year old and wasn't feeling sociable so just sat and read to clear his thoughts when suddenly he felt someone sit down next to him.

"What'cha reading?" asked a girls voice, curiously.

"Um, Harry Potter" he replied, not really looking away from his book.

"Which one?" the curious voice asked, obviously trying to get his attention but it just annoyed him a little, he hated getting interrupted while he was in the middle of a good story. Wyatt once found that out the hard way when he orbed into Chris' room once while Chris was totally absorbed in a story he was reading and ended up colliding with a wardrobe after making him jump. He wasn't hurt luckily, just dazed and he was even more lucky that Wyatt lied a little when his parents came rushing in thinking there was a demon attack and said that he orbed a little bit wonky. Not before telepathically telling Chris that he owed him and he'd get him back of course, while getting a lecture from his mother about orbing around the house.

"Order of the Phoenix" he replied again, still not looking up. He knew it was rude but he just wanted to read.

"Oh that's my favourite" she said, beaming.

"Really?" he asked as he now turned his focus to the girl next to him only to realise it was Sara and he blushed mentally kicked himself for attempting to ignore her "you read Harry Potter?" he asked in amazement. He didn't know many kids his age that enjoyed reading let alone like the same book as him.

"Yeah, I love it! I have all the books and all the movies and my Dad got me this" she pulled out a silver necklace from her shirt to reveal a golden snitch dangling from it "for my birthday"

"Wow, It's pretty" he said, admiring the necklace.

"Thanks" she smiled and he blushed again. "My dad sometimes calls me Hermione to tease me" she giggled at this fact making Chris chuckle a little too.

"Why do you like it so much?" he asked curiously.

"The magic" she said without hesitation as if it was the most obvious thing "they go to a magical school and learn lots of spells and other magic, I'd love to be able to do that" Chris just looked gob smacked. He'd never known anyone outside the magical community of his family to be so open to magic, usually they'd shrug it off and say it didn't exist. It left him wondering slightly if she was witch but didn't dare ask in case he was wrong. Sara saw the look on his face and became slightly shy and fell silent, she thought he was weirded out by what she had just said and that she may have said too much. But on the contrary, he was amazed. About a minute passed by before she spoke again, she looked up at him again and saw his cheek still slightly red from yesterdays dodgeball "does that hurt?"

"Huh?" he asked slightly startled by her question.

"Your cheek, the ball hit it pretty hard"

"Oh uh no not anymore, I've had worse" he said without thinking, then went wide eyed "I um have an older brother, Wyatt. We fight sometimes"

"Oh, the boy that fought Grant yesterday before gym?" Chris nodded solemnly "is that why you were late?" he nodded again and there was another pause and Sara had a look on her face that Chris couldn't quite read it was like she was longing to say something but at the same time was fighting the urge to do so with a bit of hope mixed in there too, he just looked at her and waited for her to speak until she finally got the courage.

"Why didn't I get hit yesterday?" she finally asked.

"Huh?"

"In dodgeball. The ball was gonna hit me but it didn't, it went around me instead, why?" and Chris' stomach dropped. He'd hoped that nobody but his cousins noticed that but she was standing right behind him when it happened so of course she noticed, how could he be so stupid.

"Y-you saw that?" sounding as shocked as he felt and she nodded _"crap!" _he thought _"If Mom finds out about this I'm toast. Omigod what if Dad finds out?!" _he began to panic at that thought. What could he say? Should he tell her the truth? After a moments contemplation he decided to tell her, hoping it wasn't a bad idea. It's one thing reading about magic, but actually seeing it was a whole different ballgame. "Erm" he began "can you keep a secret?" he asked and she nodded "I mean it you can't tell _anybody_"

"I wont, I promise" she said quickly and honestly with a broad grin, longing to know what the secret was.

"I made it go around you" he admitted "with my powers".

"_I knew it!" _she thought triumphantly "you're telekinetic" she said with a knowing smile which shocked Chris tremendously, he looked at her as if she'd just grown an extra head.

"How…" was all that managed to come out of Chris' mouth as he stared at her in utter shock.

"You have the same power as my Grammie" she told him, still smiling and almost laughing at the look on his face, this information seemed to snap him out of it a little though.

"You're a witch too?"

"Yeah, well part witch. My Mom was a nymph" she informed him and Chris still looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. "What?" she asked and Chris shook his head to bring himself out of the shock a little.

"Um, nothing. I just thought it was just me, Wyatt and my cousins at this school who were witches" he said honestly "anyway, what powers do you have?" he asked curiously.

"I can make plants grow or come back to life, look" and she picked up a daisy that had been picked, that was dying and had half of its petals missing and waved her hand over it and all of a sudden the petals had grown back and the stem had gone back to the healthy green colour as if it had just been freshly picked from the ground. Chris looked at it in amazement she'd definitely got that power from her mother "and I can control the weather sometimes"

"Show me" he begged her excitedly and she looked up at the sky, her eyes flashing silver and storm clouds appeared then disappeared just as quickly as she looked back at him "I can't always control it. Sometimes I accidentally change the weather when I'm mad or upset or really happy" she said looking slightly ashamed.

"Yeah my Mom and Aunts told me that our powers are tied to our emotions and that we just need to learn to control it properly" he said as if he'd been told that on many occasions. Then something clicked in his head.

_**Flashback**_

_Another ball came and hit him in the cheek, hard. He crashed to the floor holding his tender cheek._

"_Alright that's it!" shouted Sara in a rage. Her eyes flashed up at Natalie in anger and she grabbed the nearest ball when suddenly there was a deafening crackle of thunder outside causing half of the children to scream._

_**End Flashback**_

"The thunder yesterday was you wasn't it?" she nodded ashamedly. "I thought it was weird because it was sunny when we got outside but it was you!" he said with a little glee at his realisation.

"Yeah" she admitted shyly "do you have any other powers?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm part whitelighter so I can orb and orb things to me, like this" and his book went from beside him to on his lap "I can sense people, mostly my family and do this" and he threw his hand up like he was throwing something in the air and orb lights hovered above them "but I can't heal" he informed her sombrely.

"Wow" she said in awe and he brought the orb lights down quickly before any mortals noticed. "I hoped I'd find someone like me when we moved. I've only ever known my Dad and my Grammie"

"What about your Mom?" he asked, a little confused.

"She died when I was born" she said lowering he head.

"Oh" he felt like he'd put his foot in it so cast his eyes down, then had an idea and began babbling. "do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow? The whole family are coming over. I'm sure my Mom wont mind, she always makes too much food anyway and you can meet more witches" and he began listing his family members like he had earlier "there's my Mom, My two Aunts: Phoebe and Paige, Wyatt, Prue, Junior, Melinda, Patty and the twins Polly and Penny. My Uncle Coop is a cupid but my Uncle Henry and my Grandpa are only mortals but-"

"Ok" she said while giggling slightly to stop him babbling further "I'll ask my dad"

"Bring him" Chris said a little too eagerly but he couldn't help it. There was actually another witch his age, at his school, in his class that wasn't family. To say he was over the moon would be an understatement.

**TBS**

"Wyatt!" Piper called up the stairs.

"Yeah!"

"Could you come down here please!" Wyatt sighed loudly, wondering what he had done now and obeyed.

"Yes?" he said as he reached the bottom few steps, in a not too pleasing tone.

"Watch that tone mister" she warned and he rolled his eyes "I've gotta go to the club and you're coming with me"

Wyatt let out a huge sigh. "Why? Can't I just stay here?" he whined. He had a feeling that if he went to the club he'd have to help with a few things and he always hated doing that.

"No. I'm not having you here on your own"

"I won't be, Chris' dog is somewhere upstairs"

"Very funny, now get in the car" she ordered.

"Can't we just orb?" neither of them were looking forward to a car journey together and Piper would've loved to have said yes and make things easier for herself instead of having to put up with her son's hostility longer than she wanted to, but she had to stay true to her no magic rule or else he'd never take her punishments seriously.

"No. you're on a ban remember?" she reminded the young witchlighter "Now get. In. The car" this time she gave him one of her famous death glares warning him not to push her further and Wyatt let out a huge sigh before complying. "Ah-ah no more of that. What are you deflating?" she asked sarcastically and they both walked out to the car. After a very trying car journey of Wyatt playing with the radio, putting his feet up, making smart comments and doing anything else he could think of to annoy Piper, they finally arrived at P3. When they got inside Piper instructed Wyatt to sit at the bar where she could see him before speaking to the tall, dark haired and blue eyed bar manager that called her.

"Dennis hey, is everything ok? You sounded a little flustered on the phone"

"Well, I think we might have a problem" his eyes were wide in panic. He usually handled things quite well by himself so this must've been serious and Piper began to get worried but tried to stay calm until she knew the situation.

"What is it?"

Dennis listed all the problems, counting on a finger for each one. "The drink order hasn't arrived, the air conditioning has broken and the band for tonight are threatening to cancel" Piper took a deep breath.

"Ok one thing at a time. Have you called to chase up the order?"

"No I haven't had the chance, the band manager called and I've been arguing with him all morning, then the air conditioning made a weird noise and stopped working and I've been trying to call someone out to fix it but no-one can come out in time for the club to open and after that I called you"

"Ok don't worry, I know someone who can fix the air conditioning, did you get anywhere with the band manager?" she asked hoping to have at least one problem sorted, but no such luck.

"Not really. In the end he demanded to speak to you and I told him you'd call when you got here" he admitted sadly, feeling bad for having to put _everything_ on Piper even though she was the owner but with the look of the teenager at the bar she had enough to deal with.

"Ok um well you chase up the order and I'll call the band and sort the air conditioning" she said trying to gain control of the situation and Dennis nodded.

"Ok. Hey squirt" he greeted the sullen teenager, ruffling his hair before he went to the backroom to use the phone. He'd already guessed by the boy's appearance that he was there because he got suspended from school for fighting so didn't ask questions. Plus now wasn't the time.

"Leo!" Piper called as soon as Dennis was out of sight and earshot and he orbed in instantly, thinking a demon had attacked.

"Piper, what's wrong? Why isn't Wyatt at school?" he asked, at the sight of the bruised boy, going over to heal him but Piper stopped him in his tracks.

"He got into a fight with a kid yesterday, I'll explain that later. Can you fix the air conditioning before we open?" Leo still looked confused and a little worried but accepted the task and began to hover in the air to reach the thing he needed to fix. Until Piper slapped his arm that is.

"No, get a ladder, Dennis is here" Leo sighed and lowered himself back down and went to find a ladder and tools and Wyatt rolled his eyes wishing that they could just openly use magic. Then he heard his brother's voice in his head.

"_Wy can you do me a favour"_

"_Depends" _he replied lazily.

"_Can you ask Mom if we can add two more people to the dinner tomorrow" _the brunette pleaded.

"_I suppose, hang on" _and he turned to his mother "Mom" he said, lengthening the word like the kids always did when they wanted something.

"I'm a bit busy right now Wyatt" she said while desperately searching for the number for the band.

"It's important, I think" he pressed on, not really sure on the level of importance his brothers question had. Piper now looked up at him with an irritated, questioning look.

"You don't sound too sure about that"

"Well it's a message from Chris" at this point she realised that her sons were having a telepathic conversation so finally looked up, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he wants to know if he can add two more people to the family dinner tomorrow" he informed her with a slightly puzzled look on his face that clearly showed that he had no idea why.

"I don't know, it depends who it is" she knew that having mortals at a dinner with all the Halliwell's under one roof could be dangerous in case of a demon attack because they were usually stupid enough to attack them all at once. Henry and especially Victor being there was dangerous enough Which is why they only had a family dinner once a month and occasionally on birthdays.

"_She said it depends who it is" _

"_Um a girl in my class and her dad. They're witches but don't tell Mom unless you have to" _Chris replied, not yet wanting to drop the bombshell of his discovery to his Mom, knowing she'd ask questions of how he found out. Wyatt's eyes widened in excitement and shock, causing Piper to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"_What! There's another witch at our school?" _

"_Yeah, Sara"_

"_Sara? Journal Sara?" _Wyatt asked and Chris winced at the reminder of the day his relationship with his dad went from bad to catastrophic.

"_Yes Wyatt Journal Sara" _he snapped _"now can you please pass the message onto Mom"_

"_Not until you tell me how you found out and how long you've known" _sometimes Wyatt could be really annoying and intrusive.

"_Fine. I found out today because she saw me use my powers in dodgeball yesterday so a ball didn't hit her and she noticed" _he explained in an annoyed tone _"Mom'll kill me if she finds out I used my powers at school so please don't tell her"_

"_Ugh, fine" _and he looked back at his mother. "He said it's a girl in his class and her dad" and Piper knew a lot more than that was said between them but she decided not to question it and contemplated her answer with a concerned look on her face _"she looks like she's going to say no" _

"_Tell her they wanna talk about Magic School" _Chris replied almost desperately. Throwing his want to keep their being witches from his mother for a little bit, out the window. Wyatt went to question him but decided to do it later before he annoyed Chris too much so passed the message on and at this, Piper's eyes flashed wide for a second, she hadn't even had that conversation with Leo properly yet. Not where they both agreed on an arrangement anyway. Due to her own reluctance to send her kids there and Leo's persistence to send them there full time and she wondered how long her youngest knew that there was another witch at his school. She took a moment to think about her decision then agreed for them to attend the family dinner.

"_She said yes" _he informed his brother, slightly excited.

"_Cool, thanks" _Chris replied before quickly closing the connection and Wyatt thought he heard another voice echoing their surname before the connection was closed but decided it was his imagination and went back to his latest favourite activity; sulking.

"Who wants to talk about Magic School?" Leo asked as he came back into the room ladder in hand.

"Oh just a little friend of Chris'" Piper replied as if it was nothing as she went back to looking for the number for the band then mumbled something about it might being in the back room before heading in there and Leo turned to his eldest.

"Do you know anything about this?" being helpful as ever Wyatt just shrugged.

"Not really, he didn't tell me much" he grumbled and Leo realised he still hadn't got a proper answer to his earlier question.

"Why aren't you at school anyway?" he asked, still puzzled. He'd been told about the fight but not the location and didn't think to realise that fight plus Wyatt off school equals suspension. His knowledge on this really showed how much time he spent with his family sometimes.

"I got suspended for the fight" Wyatt said grumpily.

"He also used his powers to win the fight" Piper added as she came back from the backroom and Wyatt looked at her like she'd just betrayed him by telling a huge secret

"Mom!"

**TBS**

Chris had chosen to have his conversation with Wyatt during math class. The subject which the whole of Chris' class hated with a passion due to their tyrant of a teacher, Mr Reynolds. Who liked to yell at, personally humiliate, frighten and belittle anyone who made a peep in his class or looked like they weren't listening. To him, nearly every sentence that came out of a child's mouth was insolence and/or lies. He hated children. In all honesty, nobody really knew why he was a teacher and many parents had tried to get him fired in the past but somehow he managed to still keep his job. While he was talking to the class Prue looked over at Chris and noticed that he was staring off into space but with his facial expression changing occasionally like he was in the middle of a conversation with someone and got the attention of her other cousin by kicking the back of his chair and whispering his name but he ignored her in fear of getting in trouble "hey, Junior" she tried again and he realised she wouldn't stop unless he answered because like the majority of their family she was stubborn and persistent to boot. So turned slightly and Prue could tell he wasn't happy.

"What!" he whispered.

"Look at Chris" he turned his head to the desk next to Prue's and noticed his facial expression and instantly recognised it as the face his sisters pull when they are communicating telepathically.

So casually said "Oh. I think he's talking to Wyatt" Prue rolled her eyes at the obvious statement.

"I know, Mellie's a telepath remember. But in class? In _this _class?" she asked incredulously, sounding a lot like Phoebe.

"Uh-huh"

"But what if-" she began and was gonna finish with 'Mr Reynolds notices' but was interrupted by the said teacher who had noticed their conversation.

"Mr Mitchell, Miss Halliwell" the voice of their teacher boomed and they both looked up at the middle aged man like deer caught in headlights "would you like to indulge us all on your conversation?" and all heads but Chris turned in their direction, with their eyes all boring into them and they both slowly shook their heads.

"No Mr Sir" Prue said quietly. She wished she could to say; 'yeah we were just talking about how my cousin is talking to his brother in his head' knowing she wouldn't be taken seriously and would probably get a few laughs but one Halliwell being in trouble this week was enough, plus she didn't want to draw attention to Chris.

"Then if you don't mind, I would love it if you please leave your private conversations until after. Class"

"Yes sir" they both said in unison and their teacher returned to teaching the class, but Chris seemed to still be in his conversation with his brother and all they could do was watch and hope Reynolds didn't notice his focus wasn't in class.

"Now since we have finished with our recent topic we shall move onto multiplying with the numbers eleven and twelve" Mr Reynolds announced to the class as he began to write on the interactive whiteboard.

"Ugh Wy" Chris suddenly groaned in annoyance at his brothers constant questions but his teacher, who had no idea about his telepathic connection to his brother; interpreted him wrong and he wasn't pleased.

"Excuse me Mr Halliwell? Did you just ask me why?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh no sir he said Wy meaning Wyatt, his brother" Henry Jr said in an attempt to save his cousin from the wrath of Reynolds.

"Mr Mitchell, if I want your input I will ask for it but if you would like to tell me why the three people I have had to stop the class for because of misbehaviour are all related please do tell me" and Henry Jr lowered his head so their now quite angry teacher turned back to Chris.

"Mr Halliwell I asked you a question" he got no reply or acknowledgement "Are ignoring me? MR HALLIWELL!" he boomed and Chris was coming out of his conversation but Henry Jr didn't notice so he clicked his fingers and lit a short spark on his cousins seat that was enough to bring him out of his trance but not light his pants on fire.

"Ow! Junior what?" he snapped. Leaving a few people confused because Henry Jr hadn't touched him. In reply to his cousins outburst he pointed up at the teacher who was now beet red with anger and hovering over Chris. The ten year old looked up and gulped. "Y-Yes sir?"

"Ah nice of you to join us again. Is there something wrong with my class?" the towering teacher asked, almost shouting.

"N-No"

"Is there something wrong with my choice of topic" he pressed on and Chris wondered what he was getting at and why he was chastising him.

"No sir" he replied quietly with a look of confusion on his face that Prue noticed so she leaned over slightly and whispered the answer he was looking for.

"You said Wy"

"MISS Halliwell!" the teacher snapped, shouting the first word but began trying to calm himself down on the second, causing many to jump "I am sure your cousin knows what he said so your input is not needed"

"Sorry" she said quietly and lowered her head like Henry Jr did previously.

"I'm sorry sir but I wasn't talking to you" Chris said trying not to sound like he had an attitude.

"Oh? Who else might you be asking _why_ coincidentally straight after I announce a new topic?" Reynolds replied as if talking to a five year old.

"I didn't ask why, Wy is the name I call my brother, Wyatt" Chris tried to explain but somehow he'd managed to anger his teacher further and fear washed over him as his fathers angry face came to mind "I-I said Wy be-because I just noticed that er Wyatt stole one of my books" the child tried to explain but Reynolds either knew that he was lying or was gonna yell regardless because next, all the class heard was their teacher going off on a really loud tangent about how disrespectful Chris was and how lying, insolent children like him need more discipline and whether Chris likes it or not, he is the teacher and the children will learn whatever he chooses to teach them and much more. That was until the windows flew open and papers began to fly around the room because of the strong wind coming in, which seemed to have been caused only by a storm forming outside but Chris knew differently. It was Sara. She had had enough of Reynolds' ranting and had got a little, no, very mad at him and decided to put a stop to it. And now her eyes were once again silver as she controlled the strong winds coming into the classroom. Their teacher shouted at a few kids to help him close the windows but the winds were too strong and didn't show ant sign of stopping and the emerald eyed Halliwell realised that she had lost control and he went over to Sara's desk. He grabbed her shoulders and looked directly into her silver eyes that seemed to be in a trance.

"Sara stop!" he ordered, his voice clear but it was like she couldn't hear him so she shook her a little "Sara, Sara stop!" this time it worked. She blinked and snapped out of it and the weather, as well as her eye colour went back to normal and Chris looked around for the men in white suits that once tried to take his brother after he let a dragon loose on San Francisco and breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't arrive for her.

**TBS**

"What!" Leo exclaimed.

"Uh-huh"

"He was going to pummel me!" Wyatt argued throwing up his arms in exasperation. "Do you even care that the last kid that messed with him ended up in hospital?"

"Which is why you shouldn't have _messed_ with him in the first place!" Piper argued back as her stress levels slowly rose. She didn't need this now, not with having to sort everything in the club before it opened but Wyatt either didn't realise or didn't care.

"Oh come on Mom he-"

"Wyatt can we not do this now? We've been over this argument and I have a million things to sort out"

"Actually you have two. Over exaggerate much?" Wyatt spat at her.

"Hey! Don't talk to your mother like that" snapped Leo who had been watching, looking at each as they argued like he was watching a tennis match and had to step in. Wyatt was his golden boy but that didn't mean he was going to let him be rude to his mother.

"But Dad she-" Leo shot a serious warning look at Wyatt that caused him to stop talking before he finished his sentence and cross his arms in a huff.

"Piper the delivery will-" Dennis began as he came out of the backroom and noticed the tension in the air "sorry did I interrupt something?"

"No, don't worry. Did you manage to get anywhere?" Dennis couldn't help but notice how stressed she sounded and felt a little bad about the news he was going to give her.

"Yeah it should be here by four but I had to agree to pay an extra thirty dollars"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently they didn't receive our order so charged us for sending the order last minute" he explained almost apologetically and Piper took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ok, thanks it's better than having nothing. Can you uh help Leo fix the air conditioning while I sort the band?"

"Sure" he replied as he began to walk over to the man half way up the ladder as Piper walked to the back room then stopped and froze Dennis an both son and husband looked at her in confusion.

"Watch him" she instructed her husband as she gestured to Wyatt "He's banned from using magic while he's grounded and I don't want my bar manager running for the hills" Leo nodded and Wyatt shot her a dirty look.

"How come you can use your powers on people and I can't?"

"Because you used yours for personal gain and someone got hurt. I used mine to keep our secret and he didn't end up with any injuries" then she unfroze Dennis before Wyatt could start another argument and carried on to the backroom.

* * *

**_A/N: There you go guys, sorry you had to wait so long. I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter but let me know what you guys think :). thank you for all your input on the dogs name and Sara's status, sorry if I didn't use the name you wanted or if you didn't want Sara to be a witch but I went with the majority. Please don't let that deter you from giving me any other ideas in future I try to use as many as I can. But anyway I'm gonna stop ranting, Please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up a little faster Xx_**


	10. Chapter 10: Magical Mistakes

**_Last Time..._**

**Piper walked to the back room then stopped and froze Dennis and both son and husband looked at her in confusion.**

**"Watch him" she instructed her husband as she gestured to Wyatt "He's banned from using magic while he's grounded and I don't want my bar manager running for the hills" Leo nodded and Wyatt shot her a dirty look.**

**"How come you can use your powers on people and I can't?"**

**"Because you used yours for personal gain and someone got hurt. I used mine to keep our secret and he didn't end up with any injuries" then she unfroze Dennis before Wyatt could start another argument and carried on to the backroom.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Magical Mistakes**

School had now ended and Chris was now filling in his very confused cousins on Sara's heritage and powers While they walked through the halls to meet their sisters/cousins outside the school. "She wants to meet more witches so I said she can come to the family dinner tomorrow, Mom said it was ok too"

"So Sara is a witch, like us?" Henry Jr asked in amazement and Chris nodded.

"She's also part nymph like we're part whitelighter and like you're part cupid Prue" Prue rolled her eyes, still not quite believing her cousins ramblings.

"And it was her that made the windows open and made it windy in class?" Henry Jr asked and Chris nodded again with the biggest grin on his face. He'd already explained all of this but his cousin was clearly in more shock at finding out than he initially was.

"Yeah! She can control the weather, how cool is that!?"

"How do you know it was her?" Prue finally asked in a demanding tone that strangely matched their late aunt, of who she was named after and Chris rolled his eyes, replying in a one that implied that she just asked a stupid question.

"She told me"

"Huh?" asked Henry Jr completely baffled by the statement because they were always taught to keep their powers a secret so he was amazed at how she could just admit it to someone else so easily.

"She told me. At lunch" Chris repeated almost giddy that he knew something before the rest of his family.

"Today?"

"Yeah"

"Why?" Chris' smile now vanished and he looked the floor guiltily before replying.

"She kinda saw me use my power in dodgeball yesterday"

"If your Mom finds out…" Prue warned with a wary look on her face. Chris had no desire for his mother to find out because if she found out _he_ would too. So he had to make absolutely sure that his cousins wouldn't say a word, even though they had a good track record for keeping each others secrets he couldn't risk anything. So abruptly stopped walking and turned to them to ask;

"She won't. Will she?" Henry Jr quickly shook his head and Chris turned to Prue with his pleading emerald eyes boring into her brown ones.

"I wont tell her" she said defensively _"but Sara might" _she thought and Chris' eyes softened in thanks just as their names were called by Melinda, Patty and the twins who were already waiting for them outside. They each picked up their pace just as Melinda called out.

"Prue hurry up Daddy's here!"

"Okay I'm coming!" she called back before turning to the boys "see ya tomorrow" and ran off to her fathers car with her sisters.

**TBS**

Finally Piper got home from a very stressful afternoon of arguing with band managers as well as her eldest child and threw her keys on the nearest table as Wyatt retreated to the living room. She had lost the band that was booked because of silly demands they were making that she couldn't/wouldn't meet, but luckily she had a back-up. Leo had left to be with one of his other charges an hour earlier after fixing the air conditioning in the club. It was getting to early evening now and Piper thought her youngest would have walked home from school already "Chris! Chris honey are you home?" she called through the house but got no reply. So she called louder, worry now creeping into her voice "Chris!"

"Jeez stop shouting already he's not home" Wyatt snapped after already sensing his brothers absence, annoyed of hearing his mothers voice all day.

"If you know where he is you better tell me or so help me god-" suddenly orbs filled the space between mother and son and Piper's face instantly softened to relief.

"Sorry Mom I was at Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry's house"

"It's ok Peanut. I was just worried" she said as she pulled him into a hug and Wyatt rolled his eyes "What were you doing?"

"Just homework" he shrugged.

"Oh, you can go back if you want? And I'll call you home later"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she laughed "I just needed to know you were safe"

"Cool! Thanks Mom" and he orbed out again but he didn't return to the Mitchell household. He reformed outside of a pale blue Victorian house with white window and door frames with a few vines snaking around it, that was situated just two blocks away from the school. He stood outside for a moment looking around to see if anyone saw him orb before ringing the doorbell. The door opened and a woman in her mid 50's stood behind it wearing sort of hippie clothing with a pentagram necklace around her neck.

"Hello, Can I help you sweetheart?" she said with a warm smile.

"Um yeah, does Sara Moon live here?" he asked nervously.

"Yes she does, come in" she said as she ushered him inside to the living room then called out "Silver Starshine a little friend is here to see you!"

"Coming Grammie!" came a voice from upstairs

"_Silver Starshine?" _Chris thought, utterly confused by the nickname.

"So, do you have a name?"

"Uh yeah, sorry. Chris, Chris Halliwell" the woman's eyes lit up instantly.

"Well Chris, Chris Halliwell I'm Nora" she said with a smile "say, you wouldn't happen to be related to Patty and Penny Halliwell would you?"

"That's my Grandma and my Grams"

"Oh what a coincidence. My mother was a close friend of the family in the 60's you know and 70's for that matter. She and your Grams were almost inseparable. You know, your Grams taught me-"

"Chris?" Sara said from the bottom of the stairs and he immediately stood up.

"Hey um I thought you might need help with the _math _homework?" he gave her a look that said 'we need to talk' and it took her a moment to realise what she was talking about but soon caught on and nodded.

"Sure, yeah. Grammie is it ok if Chris stays a while?"

"Of course Starshine" she replied with a warm smile and the pair ran upstairs to Sara's room.

"Why does she call you that?" he asked with his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy.

"Silver Starshine?" she giggled and Chris nodded "her parents were hippies and my eyes go silver when I use my power"

"Yeah I saw that" he admitted shyly as he stood awkwardly near her bedroom door. The only girls rooms he'd been in before were his aunt's, mom's and cousin's which is quite a few, but the way he stood at the threshold waiting for an invitation anyone would think he was a vampire.

"You can come in" she giggled slightly at his awkwardness, anyone else she knew would just follow her in without question. "sit there" she instructed after moving some books off of a lilac chair and sitting down on her bed.

"Thanks. So uh do you need help with any homework?" that wasn't what he really wanted to talk about and she knew it and cocked an eyebrow at him that told him so. "What happened today Sara? In math I mean" she looked at him confused "When you used your power it seemed like you were zombified until I got you to stop"

"I told you, can't always control it when I'm mad. Mr Reynolds was picking on you and it wasn't fair" she then looked to the floor and fiddled with her hands in her lap and said in almost a whisper. "I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it. Please don't tell my Dad" Chris nodded understandingly.

"Have you always been able to do that?"

"No. Only for about a year. It's why we moved from Colorado" she said sadly "some older girls were picking on me and I- "

_**Flashback**_

_Sara was being backed into a corner by two aggressive looking girls, twins who were at least a year or two older than her. Each had long dirty blonde hair that was braided into a French plait and wearing jean shorts and a simple t-shirt. One red, one black. The one in the red shirt had a necklace that read Hannah and her sister had an identical necklace but hers read Hayley. "What did we tell you yesterday Sabrina?" Hannah growled._

"_You said this is your part of the playground and I'm not allowed but my ball-" _

"_Is ours now and there's nothing you can do about it Scarlet" Hayley sneered as they both edged closer to her._

"_S-Sara" she corrected in a mere whisper._

"_What?"_

"_My name is Sara" the small girl repeated, sounding a little braver this time while looking for a gap between the two for her to escape._

"_I don't care" they both spat in unison and Sara was now beginning to get frustrated._

"_I do" she snapped "my Mom-"_

"_Is stupid" Hannah spat and that comment had touched a raw nerve in Sara._

_"What?" She asked and the twins noticed that they had got to her so decided to push that button a few more times._

_"Are you deaf? She said your Mom is stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid" Hayley repeated and she said the last three words while poking Sara in the chest and it took all of Sara's strength not to launch herself at the girls but that energy placed itself elsewhere. The clouds were rolling and turning dark grey. Sara looked up then looked back at the girls, now with silver eyes and a bolt of lightning narrowly missed Hannah, who had last spoken. She yelped and jumped closer to her sister "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" she blurted out in a panic as they both dodged more bolts "Please stop" she begged but Sara was too far gone. She had only got this power the week before and had next to no control over it so even she was beginning to panic a little herself. The girls began backing away, ready to run until a snowstorm came and knocked them off their feet. Teachers were beginning to gather all the children inside, each confused by the sudden changes of weather._

_"Sara, Hannah, Hayley it's time to go inside!" One of the teachers shouted. The twins scrambled up as best they could to run inside but Sara couldn't leave, she needed to shut it off but every time she tried the weather just changed to another disaster. This time she sent tornados after the girls who were running around the playground like headless chickens._

_**End Flashback**_

**TBS**

Piper was pottering around the kitchen making the food and cleaning away what she was no longer using when the phone rang. She let out a frustrated sigh and answered "Hello?"

"Hello is this Mrs Halliwell?" a gruff voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, can I ask who's speaking?" she replied politely.

"I am your son's math teacher, Mr Reynolds. I would like to speak to you about his behaviour in class"

"Wyatt's?"

"No Christopher's" this answer shocked Piper tremendously. She thought it would've been Wyatt he was calling about. He hadn't really been on his best behaviour lately and on the day of the boy's suspension she was told about his smart talk in class. Chris rarely ever got in trouble at school.

"Chris? Are you sure?"

"I do not make things up Mrs Halliwell" he snapped.

"Ok" she said slowly, not quite liking the tone he used. "Explain?"

"Today when I announced the new topic he decided to have the audacity to ask why in a not too pleasing tone, I had to stop the class to control his attitude but when I tried to speak to him, he decided to rudely ignore me until I raised my voice and then the boy continued with the back-chat" his voice was full of outrage "I'm sorry but I cannot condone that sort of behaviour in my class. I had already had to reprimand your niece and nephew for talking in my class."

"I understand" she said, not really understanding how it was such a big deal and at the same time not believing that Chris would be so rude.

"I am not one for blaming the family for a certain students behaviour but when all the problem children in my class are related I can't help but think."

"_Chris is not a problem child!" _she thought in outrage. She now realised who she was talking to. One of the other mother's had told her about him when the school year first began, and informed her well on what a horrendous teacher he was but no-one could get him fired. Her anger began to bubble to the surface but she remained calm when she spoke"I'll talk to him" until he carried on insulting her parenting skills of course.

"And I understand his brother was suspended this week for fighting. If you ask me talking isn't good enough, it doesn't seem to have done a lot of good to your son's behaviour Mrs Halliwell" She actually couldn't believe that he was so boldly poking holes in her way of dealing with her children and accusing her of being a bad parent. Her of all people. The woman who had been protecting her children since birth from any demons that tried to attack/kidnap them and had been teaching them to use their talents for good on top of the normal teachings of manners and right from wrong. He had _no _idea "the boy needs discipline!" he continued to say and now she was ready to blow something up. How could he have the audacity to tell her how to parent her own children! She couldn't listen to a word more so decided to end the conversation quickly, sounding as cal as she could with her current mood.

"Well I didn't ask you did I Mr Reynolds? And if you talk to everyone like this I am not surprised that you have trouble with the children in my family! We do not take to kindly too obnoxious, egotistical asses like yourself. Now I told you I'll deal with it!" and she hung up the phone before he could utter a word more, then blew up a nearby vase of flowers and didn't notice a lurking figure behind the door frame orb out.

**TBS**

"How did you stop it?" Chris asked, shocked at the extent of the magic used in front of mortals.

"I called for our whitelighter and he helped me but he had to use memory dust on Hannah and Hayley and Daddy said we had to move so we came to live with Grammie"

"Oh. But you still can't control it properly?"

"No" she replied sadly "and I don't want the cleaners to take me away like they tried to before" she explained worriedly and Chris remembered a story his Mom told him about when the cleaners took Wyatt when he was a baby and realised that Sara may need some extra help in controlling such a big power, so decided now was the time to tell her of the place where she could learn the control she needed.

"Sara" he began slowly "what if I told you that I know a place you can learn to control it? Sorta like Hogwarts" Sara's eyes lit up instantly.

"I would love you forever! Where is it?"

"You would?" Chris asked with elation "well it's called magic school. My dad wants me and my brother to go. I don't know where it is but if you come tomorrow my Dad can tell your Dad about it and maybe we can go together!" He babbled out all at once getting more and more excited, when suddenly he heard a jingle and looked up "Moms calling"

"I can't hear anything" Sara said confused, looking up at the ceiling. "is she here?" Chris couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No I'm part whitelighter remember, all you have to do is call out my name and I'll hear you. I gotta go. Thanks"

"For what?"

"For saving me and Prue from Reynolds" he explained.

"Prue? but he was yelling a you"

"Prue's an empath. she would've channelled his anger and done something stupid and got in _big_ trouble" then there's another jingle "Ok I really have to go before she gets mad and summons me, see you tomorrow" he said quickly. Then picked up his bag and orbed out as Sara watched him leave in awe, wishing she had a teleportation power.

He reformed in the kitchen at the Manor just as his mother was about to call him again "Yeah Mom?"

"Sit down Peanut" he did as he was told with a weary look on his face.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Well I just got a phone call from your math teacher" Chris heart sank to his stomach "he told me that you were rude to him in class today, wanna explain?" she sounded very calm but not the type of calm that told him he was definitely in trouble and she was going to yell at any minute. No, it was he sort of calm that seemed just like it was normal conversation so he relaxed a little. Piper didn't really believe what she was told but she wanted to get Chris' side of the story anyway. The young brunette took a deep breath before explaining the whole story of what happened in that class, changing it a little to leave out the accidental use of magic and hoped to god that she wouldn't get mad at him and she didn't. she remained silent and didn't speak until he was finished then said; "Ok sweetie but next time don't talk to your brother during class. Unless it's an emergency it can wait ok?"

"Ok. Are you gonna tell Dad?" he asked, trying to sound more inquisitive than scared.

"Not this time" the child let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in and felt relief wash over him "but if you do it again, you're grounded for a week capiche?" Chris nodded "Good. Now, can you set the table for me?"

"Sure, do you want me to get Wy?"

"No leave him in his room. We're not really getting along right now Peanut" she explained in a semi-frustrated and sad tone.

"Oh. ok"

**TBS**

"Right. Today we're going to work on controlling your telekinesis and directing the energy in different ways" Leo explained. He had orbed Wyatt to the magical room he'd created to have a training session behind his wife's back. The blonde missed being able to use magic but was weary of his fathers decision, knowing the matriarchs temper well.

"What if Mom finds out? She'll bind my powers, she'll blow you up! She said i can't use magic until i go back to school"

"She was just overreacting. I promise you she won't find out, unless you tell her that is, and after what happened at school I think this lesson is very much needed don't you?"

"Yeah probably" Wyatt mumbled "Won't Chris need this lesson too?" Wyatt asked without thinking.

"Why? Has he lost control recently?" his father asked accusingly, getting uncomfortably close. This behaviour confused and scared the blonde a little.

"N-no Dad. It's just, telekinesis is his power too. Shouldn't he be here too?"

"He get's trained by your Mom and aunt's, you know that" Leo said sternly.

"Yeah I know but why can't we ever train together?" the boy whined. He was getting sick of learning so many cool things without his little brother, especially where it concerns the powers Chris also possesses.

"Your powers and your training is more advanced than your brother's"

"Dad you don't know him like I do, he's stronger than you think!" Leo didn't like this statement at all "I think he's ready to train with me"

"Wyatt either you do this _without_ your brother or not at all!" Wyatt grumbled and his shoulder's slumped in submission and Leo smirked in triumph. "Right, I'm gonna summon a low level demon and you're going to try and use your telekinesis to vaquish it. But, without just throwing it across the room" Wyatt looked at him in great confusion "focus on an area, for example it's neck and focus your energies around it" Leo instructed the child. Wyatt's eyes widened.

"What?! I don't know how to do that!" The child exclaimed.

"All you have to do is focus. If you learn to do this now, you are less likely to lose control in future"

"How? Dad I-"

"Wyatt you are the most powerful kid on earth. You summoned a dragon from the TV when you were almost a year old-"

"didn't the cleaners try and take me for that?" the boy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get smart with me young man" He snapped "Either you do as I instructed or you can go home where you are on a ban from magic, your choice Wyatt"

"Okay I'll do it!"

"There's my boy" the whitelighter said with a smirk as he summoned the said demon who looked a little startled and immediately tried to use his powers against the father/son duo then looked downright panicked when he couldn't "sorry, only good magic allowed in here" Leo taunted. "Wyatt now, remember what I told you focus your energy around the neck" the demon launched himself at the pair and Wyatt tried his best to do as he was instructed but upon his first few attempts, he just knocked him back into the far wall and he was soon unconscious "come on Wyatt you're more powerful than this. Focus!"

"I'm trying!"

**TBS**

The table was set but the food had a couple of more minutes until it was ready so Chris went upstairs to see his brother who he soon found was not there. But he wasn't going to tell Piper just yet, he didn't want to get Wyatt in trouble so he sensed for him and located him within minutes. A sense of dread filled Chris when he realised the location but he orbed out anyway and hoped that his fathers magic would let him in. And it did. He reformed behind and slightly to the left of Wyatt who had a demon by the throat in mid air without touching him. The boy's eyes widened in shock and awe and he looked to Leo who had a look of great pride on his face. That was until of course, he saw Chris. "What are you doing here Christopher?" He asked in an annoyed tone as he watched the demon finally go up in flames.

"Dinner's nearly ready and Mom thinks he's in his room" he explained gesturing to his brother.

Leo gritted his teeth before saying "Wyatt it's time to go home"

"But Dad didn't you see? I-"

"Now! Unless you _wanna_ be in big trouble with your Mom?"

"Er nope!"

"Then go, now" Chris watched his brother orb home and was about to follow suit when Leo grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him and bent down so that they were eye to eye "Did you tell your Mother Wyatt was gone?"

"No I came straight here" he replied, sounding almost offended yet frightened at the same time.

"Good. Because I know about your behaviour in class today" Chris' eyes widened "I overheard your Mom on the phone. But I'm willing to let it slide _this time. _But if I find out about any more of your _antics _at School or I find out your brother was in trouble because of you, we may just find ourselves back here or having a little discussion in your room. Ok?"

Chris nodded fervently "Ok!" he said in a desperate tone that seemed to have been mistaken for attitude because Leo's expression darkened. So Chris, fearing what was about to come muttered something about Piper needing him home or thinking he's home and quickly shrugged out of his grip and orbed back to the Manor before Leo could say or do anything more.

By the time the boys got home, Piper was calling up the stairs and evidently not for the first time. "Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry Halliwell don't make me shout again!" Yep she had moved onto using full names so the boys guessed that it was about the fourth, no fifth time she had called for them "thank god I only have two kids" she mumbled to herself thinking that more than two names to shout would be a too much of a mouth full and the boys came running quickly down the stairs.

"Sorry Mom we couldn't get Shadow to stay in my room" Chris lied, thinking quickly on the spot and Wyatt telepathically thanked him for not telling the truth.

"Ok well dinners ready" she said, eyeing them suspiciously before heading back to the kitchen to retrieve the food.

The boys ate their food in silence and Piper most definitely noticed. She tried to get them, or at least Chris to talk every now and again as she knew Wyatt was refusing to talk to her anyway, but all she received were short, closed answers which of course led her to her worry. What she didn't realise was that she was interrupting a conversation between brothers.

"_I told you, I vanquished him with telekinesis"_

"_Wy, you know what I mean. How did you do it?"_

"_It's hard to explain, it was weird. But I think I can teach you, if you want?"_

"_Really?" _Chris' eyes lit up and Piper finally caught on that she was being left out of something.

"Hey guys?" the boys looked up, both slightly annoyed at the latest interruption but they weren't stupid enough to let it show. "Can we have verbal conversation at the table please?"

"Yes Mom" mumbled Wyatt.

"Sorry Mom" Chris mumbled shortly after.

"Thank you. So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, just powers" Wyatt replied simply as he shovelled a mouth full of potatoes into his mouth.

"Oh?"

"Yeah um just trading training stories" Chris shrugged.

"Like what?" Wyatt was at a loss for words and shovelled more food into his mouth to avoid the question.

"Well uh Wy just told me that-" Chris began and all of a sudden heard his brother's panicked voice in his head.

"_Dude shut up! I'll be toast if you tell" _Chris rolled his eyes and replied with a raised eyebrow.

"_Relax, I'm gonna tell her something else worry wart"_

"Wyatt told you what honey?" Chris shook his head slightly, pretending to bring himself out of a daydream.

"Sorry. He just told me about when he" the boy began to giggle "accidentally shrunk a demon and then made him tap dance in the air" both boys broke out in hysterics and Piper couldn't help but smile.

"_How did you know about that?" _Wyatt asked, still laughing at the memory.

"_Our bond"_

"Did Chris tell you about the time he wanted to make a potion for the first time?" Wyatt's eyes filled with intrigue and excitement and all animosity between mother and son disappeared.

"No! What happened?"

"Mom!" Chris protested

"Relax honey it was a funny little accident"

"What was?" Wyatt pressed on, wanting to desperately know what embarrassed his brother.

"Well, one day, shortly after I started teaching you both basic potions, you were out with your Dad and I was making a potion for your Aunt Phoebe and your brother wanted to make her one too. So I told him the ingredients that were dangerous to mix and gave him a little pot to brew the potion in"

"Then what happened?" Piper had to suppress a little laugh at her son's eagerness. It was like the arguments over the past few days hadn't happened.

"When Phoebe came to get the potion I made, your brother ran up to her and gave her the potion he made" Piper now began to giggle as Chris sunk in his seat "He was so happy about making his first potion by himself that Pheebs didn't want to disappoint him and drank the potion in front of him" she begins to laugh even more "and within five seconds she was bright blue with an orange beak and feathers. Luckily it only lasted an hour" Wyatt stared at her for a few seconds just blinking then looked to his brother across from him and promptly threw his head back and began a huge laughing fit.

"Thanks Mom" Chris grumbled. _"You're not gonna let me forget this are you?" _he telepathically asked his brother.

_"Nope!"_

_"Great!" _Chris got over it once Piper told him the story of when she was pregnant with Wyatt and she tried to blow up a demon and he changed her 'fire power into flower power', thus getting her and Paige thrown out a window. And the rest of dinner continued this way, each taking turns to tell a story of a magical mistake made by themselves or another member of the family and none of them had laughed so hard in ages.

When dinner was over the boys retreated to their rooms to finish homework (In Wyatt's case, class work that was sent home due to his suspension) and when Chris entered his room, after fussing shadow he noticed a folded piece of paper with his name on laying on his pillow. Confused, he sat down on his bed and read:

_Chris,  
__Today you have had quite an attitude problem with your teacher and with me. I haven't had to discipline you for a little while and I was hoping to keep it that way but it seems you are once again beginning to step out of line. You are lucky that I had to attend to another charge or else we would be dealing with your behaviour right now, but I won't be home until tomorrow. So you have one more chance. If you step out of line at all or I hear that you have in the time between now and tomorrow, we shall find ourselves having another discussion in your room and one you will not soon forget._

_Dad_

And suddenly the boy felt very nauseous.

* * *

**A/N: Ok this chapter wasn't supposed to happen but my rambling got the better of me I'm afraid. Next chapter is the family dinner (which really should've been this chapter) so lots of interaction between all Halliwell's. Plus, we get to meet Sara's dad. Will Chris be in trouble with Leo once again? Wait and see. In the mean time review, review, review. I may not personally reply to you all but i take all your comments and idea's into account.**

**A/N2:Ok I've changed a little bit of this chapter now because I realised (with a little help from reviewers) I wrote Chris a little too cocky towards Leo so had to tweek it a little :3.**


	11. Chapter 11: Day at The Park

**_Last time..._  
**

**When dinner was over the boys retreated to their rooms to finish homework (In Wyatt's case, class work that was sent home due to his suspension) and when Chris entered his room, after fussing shadow he noticed a folded piece of paper with his name on laying on his pillow. Confused, he sat down on his bed and read:**

**_Chris,  
__Today you have had quite an attitude problem with your teacher and with me. I haven't had to discipline you for a little while and I was hoping to keep it that way but it seems you are once again beginning to step out of line. You are lucky that I had to attend to another charge or else we would be dealing with your behaviour right now, but I won't be home until tomorrow. So you have one more chance. If you step out of line at all or I hear that you have in the time between now and tomorrow, we shall find ourselves having another discussion in your room and one you will not soon forget._**

**_Dad_**

**And suddenly the boy felt very nauseous.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Day at the Park**

The weekend had finally arrived and Shadow was getting restless in Chris' Room. He'd already mauled a stuffed toy, peed on one of Chris' jumpers and tried to eat his science homework, and now he was restlessly running around the room while Chris was trying to read and the boy's patience was wearing thin very fast. So he gave up on his book and orbed to the stairwell so the pup wouldn't run out of his room. "Mom!"

"In Here!" Chris turned and followed the voice to his mothers bedroom and saw her putting fresh sheets on her bed "What can I do for you Peanut?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Can I take Shadow to the Park?"

"On your own?" she asked with a look of worry. "I don't know honey"

"Pleeease Mom. He needs to go outside, I'll be safe I promise" his beautiful, emerald eyes were wide and pleading. One look at them would make almost anyone's heart melt so Piper couldn't help but give in.

"Alright but no talking to strangers and if anyone or anything tries to hurt you, you orb straight home ok?"

"Ok. Oh, can Wy come too?"

"I'm sorry honey, he's still grounded"

"Ok" he said sadly and he began to walk out the room when Piper called him back. "Yeah?"

"Don't be gone too long. I'm gonna need some help from my little chef later"

"I wont be" he assured her then hugged her and went off to get the pup before leaving the house shortly afterwards. He got half way down the drive when he came to a halt. Shadow looked up at him and tilted his head in confusion. "Hold on a second boy" he had realised that he'd need a toy to play with the pup at the park so headed towards the garage to get the Frisbee he and Wyatt hadn't played with for a while. As he got the frisbee he noticed the foot high half painted ferrari 250 and immediately became intrigued. He looked the car over and remembered his Mom telling him about it. It was his dad's model car kit that he bought a couple months ago after Paige told him to 'get a hobby or something and loosen up'. Chris observed the detailed car being careful not to touch it, he was very aware of the importance of this car to his dad and the consequences upon it being harmed. Leo had spent weeks working as an actual handyman, saving up money to buy it then spent hours in the garage putting it together and painting it to make it look perfect. There were three small paint cans beside the car waiting to be used to finish the other half. After staring at the car for three minutes Chris finally went out side to see shadow waiting patiently by the door, wagging his tail with excitement. "Are you ready to go to the park now boy?" Chris asked the over-excited pup. Shadow starting barking and jumping for the disk of plastic in his owners hand in response. Chris giggled and picked up the leash and headed off to the park. Once they arrived the pair seemed to be in their own little world playing catch and every so often having a game of tug of war with the frisbee also, laughing and yapping like they had no worries or cares until they had been at the park for an hour and decided that it was time to go home before his mom began to worry.

"Okay Shadow, here boy" he called as he slapped his legs to encourage the pup "time to go home." Shadow bound up, excitedly and told Chris he wasn't ready to go home by not releasing the frisbee when Chris tugged on it. "Okay, okay one more." He agreed, laughing and he threw the frisbee as hard as he could, only for it to land in a nearby oak tree. "Oops" he said as he guiltily looked down at the dog who looked up at him quizzically. "Don't worry I'll get it back for you boy" He ran up to the tree and started to climb. It didn't take long for him to reach the branch that the frisbee was on, about twelve feet off the ground. He reached for the frisbee, trying his best not to fall but he was just out of reach as the frisbee was sitting near the end of the slightly thin branch. Shadow instantly noticed that Chris was putting him self in harms way started barking frantically.

"Shadow stop, I'm fine!" He called down to his frightened pup but he didn't listen and kept barking. Chris tried to reach a little father and then SNAP! The branch broke and the frisbee fell to the hard ground with him following close behind. Luckily the only injuries he got were a few a grazes and a slowly developing bruise or two.

"Uh, man that hurt." He groaned as he checked himself over and pushed him self onto his knees. Shadow came up and instantly began licking him. "I'm okay boy, don't worry." Chris soothed and Shadow snuggled into Chris' lap. "I love you too, boy" Chris chuckled, picking up his dog and holding him in his arms. He then realized that he really did love Shadow, he was the perfect dog. He was one of Chris' favourite breed of dogs and he was energetic and caring, everything Chris could ask for in a best-friend. It was clear that they bonded from the start, since the day Shadow followed him home. It was a lucky relationship, the fact that Piper actually let him keep the puppy was an added bonus. Chris looked down at Shadow.

"I really do love you Shadow, you are my best friend." Chris hugged Shadow tight then clipped the leash back on. "Let's go home" Chris picked up the frisbee and headed home with Shadow jumping and running energetically the whole way.

As soon as they got home, Chris went to the garage to put the frisbee away. As he wandered into the garage, Shadow started to nudge at the frisbee in Chris' hand.

"Shadow stop, play time is over." He scolded the small dog. He went to the box that the frisbee came out of, as he lifted his hand to put the frisbee in the high box Shadow jumped and grabbed the frisbee in his mouth. "Shadow! Down!" He yelled and shook it free from his mouth. Chris reached for the box again and Shadow jumped up again, not ready to stop playing. Chris yanked the frisbee out of his mouth again and pulled it backwards. As he pulled, Shadow let go and the frisbee flew behind Chris. As it flew through the air Shadow chased it eventually causing an almighty CRASH!

"Shadow!" Chris' scream frightened the dog and he hid under the shelf. Chris stood in horror staring at his dad's now destroyed model car. Shadow was covered in black, blue and yellow paint. The cans were tipped over, paint was half on the floor and half on Shadow and the car was absolutely totalled no doubt about it. Chris stood speechless. After 3 minutes of processing Chris backed up against his Mom's car.

"Oh no. no no no Dad's gonna kill me" Chris muttered and his mind began to run over time and he began having a panicked conversation with himself in his head. _"Ok breathe. What can he do? Moms home. Don't be stupid Chris, you wont be saved that easily. He'll wait till he can get you alone. But Mom, she's home all day. You can't cling to her, she'll notice. Crap, he's gonna hurt me good this time. Will I die for this?" _To say that Chris was scared was an understatement. He was more scared than he had ever been in his whole life.

_"What if he really does kill me? What if he doesn't care what mom thinks and he actually kills me?" _Chris thought as he started to tear up. Chris was so scared, he didn't know what else to do but sit down and cry. So he did. He sat, leant against his Mom's car and sobbed oblivious to every thing around him for what seemed like hours.

_**2 hours later.**_

"Chris? Peanut are you in here?" Piper called, waking Chris up.

"Mom?" He replied groggily. He didn't even realise he'd fell asleep.

"Hey Peanut why were you out here so long?" She said walking into the garage. She saw him sitting on the floor with puffy checks, red eyes and wet from tears and the sight tug at her heartstrings.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked very concerned as she sat down next to him.

"I didn't- I didn't mean to." He sniffled. She looked at the car and gasped. Piper covered her mouth in shock and disbelief.

"What happened?" She asked wide eyed.

"It was Shadow. I dropped the frisbee and he jumped for it and landed on the car." Chris said. Shadow sat up beside Chris and startled him, Chris had been in such a deep sleep that he didn't even know Shadow had crawled up beside him.

"Chris how long have you been in here?" Piper asked him. Chris looked at his watch.

"2 and a half hours" He said.

"Oh Chris, honey. I started on supper and when you still didn't come home I got your dad to sense you and he said you were in here." She explained. "he was gonna come get you but I thought it was best I came to check on you"

"Dad's home?" He asked worried.

"Yeah he came home a half hour ago. Why we're you in here so long?"

"I was afraid." He mumbled.

"Chris it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you and your dad probably won't either. But you need to tell him, come on" She motioned for him to get up. Chris hesitated then slowly stood up.

It was a slow walk to the house, Chris felt potential pain every step. Piper made the paint covered Shadow stay out side. As he reached the door Piper said "He's in the sun room" Chris took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked down the hall, turned the corner to the sun room and froze in fear as he saw Leo sitting with his head in a newspaper. "It'll be okay." Piper whispered in his ear and ruffled his hair affectionately. Chris walked into the sun room as his Mom waited at the door watching. "Uh, Dad?" Chris asked nervously. Leo's brow furrowed behind the paper annoyed at the interference and lowered the paper.

"Yes son." He said calmly after noticing Piper standing at the door frame. Chris shuffled his feet nervously an kept his eyes cast down.

"Something happened." He spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused. Chris tried, but he could not get the words out.

"follow me." He said turning around. Leo and Piper followed him out the door. Chris went to the garage and grabbed the door handle.

"Before we go in, I want you to know it wasn't my fault, it was an accident" Chris said even though he knew that he would be punished either way. He opened the garage door and went inside, Leo followed him in and looked around the garage.

"I don't see anything." He announced.

"Your car." Chris muttered.

"My car?" Leo breathed in frustration then strode to the back of the garage.

"Aaargh!" Leo let out a painful yell and stood staring opened mouthed for what felt like forever.

"How did this happen?" Leo spoke in disbelief. Just then Shadow came up behind Chris.

"It was that dog, wasn't it?" Leo pointed accusingly.

"It wasn't his fault, I dropped the frisbee and he jumped at it and landed on the car." Chris explained. Leo turned back to the car and knelt down. He picked up the front piece that seem to be intact, as he picked it up off the floor parks fell to the floor.

"No!" Leo gave out another painful cry. Piper walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie you're not going to cry are you?" She asked worried.

"It's ruined." Leo exclaimed.

"Leo it's just a car." She soothed.

"But it was important. I worked so hard on it!" Leo whined.

"Dad I'm really sorry." Chris expressed.

"If you're so sorry than why did you let your damned wreck my car in the first place?" Leo barked, taking a dangerous step towards the boy.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Piper snapped, stepping between husband and son "Now let's go inside and talk about this later. Chris, you take Shadow to the tub and clean him up." Piper instructed. Leo looked back at the car and left the garage with Piper and his soon to be deceased son.

After washing Shadow, Chris went to the living room and sat on the couch to watch tv with his brother, too scared to go up stairs alone. Chris sent Shadow outside so that he would not have to worry about Leo seeing the dog and remembering that he ruined his precious car. Maybe he could spend all week down stairs? Chris knew that he had to do what ever he could to not end up alone with his dad.

At dinner Chris helped set the table then sat quietly while he ate. "Chris are you alright? you haven't send a word and believe me that's not like you." Wyatt teased.

"I'm just really tired, and Mom's food so good, I just want eat." He smiled at his mother.

"If you had been here you could have been part of making this food." She joked.

"Yeah but you were to busy destroying my car." Leo grumbled.

"Leo!" Piper snapped

"Yeah dad it wasn't Chris' fault." Wyatt referred back to the story his brother told him before dinner.

"If any one was to blame it would be Shadow." He shrugged.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled not wanting his dog to take the blame.

"Okay okay, let's drop the subject." Piper warned. Every one went back to eating. While Chris was eating it dawned on him that in Leo's eyes Shadow was to blame. And Chris was suddenly afraid for his dog's life.

After dinner Chris sat on the couch reading with Shadow by his side. Chris vowed to not let Shadow leave his sight. But after spending an hour reading on the couch Chris had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back Shadow." Chris motioned for him to stay seated on the couch. On the way to the bathroom Chris saw Leo in the next room, Chris ran back to the living room I and picked up Shadow and carried him like a baby to the bathroom.

"Chris? Why are you taking Shadow the bathroom?" Piper asked with a very confused face.

"I'm just giving him a tour, he's never been in here before." Chris said quickly hoping his Mom would buy it.

"Oh okay. Just don't let him drink from the toilet." She said walking away. Chris hurried into the bathroom and shut the door, put Shadow on the sink then did his business.

_**Later on in the evening**_

As Chris climbed into bed he felt very proud of himself that he was able to stay downstairs protecting Shadow all night. Tomorrow was family dinner so he would be downstairs lots, not having to worry about Leo. Chris fell asleep with Shadow at the foot of his bed and both he and his dog were safe.

_"Shadow! Shadow!" Chris called through the trees. It was dark and there was fog every where. Chris heard a bark and ran towards it. He came into a clearing and in the middle was a big ring of fire, Shadow was in the middle. Chris tried to get the the dog but the blaze was to hot. Shadow kept barking and wining in pain, he laid down on his side. _

_"Shadow, come here boy." Chris called. "Come on Shadow! Please!" _

_The dog stayed on the ground and the flames kept burning. Chris looked around for help, but there was nothing but trees. Suddenly Chris heard laughing. Then Leo emerged from the trees laughing evilly. Chris felt afraid and knew that his dad did this. Chris stood in horror watching Shadow be consumed by the flames while his dad stood across the clearing laughing._

"Argh!" Chris shot up from his bed and let out a relieved sigh to see Shadow at the end of his bed. It was just dream.

"Having troubles sleeping?" Leo said eerily. Chris turned his head towards the door and Leo walked out of the shadows. That's when it hit Chris. Leo gave him this dream.

"Wha-what are you doing in here?" Chris asked trying to sound strong.

"I have to admit, you are pretty smart." Leo said ignoring Chris' question. "You figured staying down stairs would keep you safe, taking your dumb mutt to the bathroom." He said. Chris didn't know what to say, he just stared deathly afraid at his dad. Leo walked up to Shadow and grabbed him around the neck.

"Dad no, leave him alone." Chris said getting out of bed. Chris ran up to Leo and was orbed out. When Chris was orbed back in he saw he was in the magical room. Leo was there too. He dropped Shadow and the small dog ran up to Chris.

"That dog is going to pay for what he did."

"Dad he didn't mean to." Chris pleaded. Leo raised his hand.

"What are doing?" Chris asked.

"Giving that mutt what he deserves." Leo's hand then began to glow a reddish colour. Shadow fell on the floor crying in pain. He was using thermokinesis.

"Dad stop it!" Chris begged, tears streaming down his eyes. "Dad!" Leo ignored the distressed child and kept focussing on Shadow, boiling the poor pup alive. Chris ran up and tackled Leo around the leg causing him to fall and Shadow's suffering to end.

"Stop it, I won't let you kill him." Chris said as he and his dad sat on the ground.

"Some one is going to pay for the car. It was going to be a present for Wyatt" Leo growled as he struggled up off of the floor.

"Just don't hurt Shadow." Chris pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to kill him." Leo said angrily.

"It wasn't his fault." Chris snapped.

"Well then Christopher, who's fault was it?" Leo snapped back. Chris doesn't say any thing.

"That's right, it was his fault." Leo started raise.

"No!" Chris grabbed his arm. "It was my fault." He falsely admitted.

"You fault?" Leo asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes, it was my fault. Not Shadow's." Chris sacrificed himself for his dog and stood in front of Shadow protectively. Leo grabbed the collar of Chris' shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"You brought this all on your self." Leo breathed. He punched Chris in the stomach and Chris fell to the floor. Shadow ran up and started biting at Leo's legs so he kicked the worried dog across the room and Shadow curled up on the floor whining. Chris leaned against the wall clutching his aching stomach. Leo turned back to Chris, picked him up and pinned him against the wall.

"You just can't learn, can you Chris. You just go around wrecking every ones lives thinking there are no consequences. Well there _are_ consequences for your actions!" Leo pounded him in the ribs.

"That car was important! And you had to go and wreck it!" Leo screamed in Chris' face. Leo flipped Chris on his side and dropped him to the floor. Leo kicked Chris in the stomach and rib cage over and over again. All Chris could think was when will it stop? The blows just kept coming and Chris started to spit up blood. Chris wanted to cry out, tell his dad to stop. But he knew if he did then Shadow would get the pounding. Then Leo finally stopped. Chris still lay sideways on the floor too hurt to move. Leo bent to his knees and put his hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Next time, you take regard for my stuff." He spoke, then slapped Chris' on the face. Leo stood up and pointed at Chris, Chris flashed blue. "Leave when you want." He said orbing out. Chris laid on the floor waiting for the griping pain to go away. _"Why does he do this to me?" _Chris thought. Shadow got up off the floor and limped to Chris' side and Chris put an arm around the protective dog and pulled him close. The two of them stayed there for a long time until some pain subsided and Chris decided he was okay to get up. He stood up as best he could and orbed Shadow and himself back to his room. Chris went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood off his face. He went back to his room and winced as he took his blood stained pyjama shirt off and put it in the laundry basket before finding a fresh one. _"I'll just tell mom that I had a nose bleed." _He thought. Chris put a new shirt on and orbed to his brothers room.

"Wy. Wy wake up. I need your help" the boy groaned. Wyatt slowly woke up and took in the dishevelled, battered sight that was his brother and his eyes immediately widened.

"Jesus Chris! what happened to you?"

"Demon" he breathed out before collapsing and hearing his brother curse before feeling the warm glow of Wyatt's healing hands.

"Stay there little bro I'm gonna get Mom" Wyatt soothed when Chris came round.

"No!" Chris snapped in fear.

"What?"

"Don't tell Mom. He's gone"

"But he might come back" Chris shook his head.

"Vanquished" he lied.

"If demons are after you Mom has to know"

"Demons are always after us. Wy I handled please don't wake Mom" Wyatt ran his fingers through his hair, looking conflicted then breathed a sigh.

"Fine. But you're sleeping in here tonight" Wyatt said matter-of-factly and held his hand out to help Chris off of the ground. Chris flinched and tensed at the quick movement towards him then relaxed and took his brothers hand and climbed into his bed and Wyatt wrapped a protective arm around him and fell asleep almost instantly but as hard as he tried, Chris could not sleep. He laid awake for most on the night, too shaken up from what had happened. To many thoughts going through his head. _Will this ever end? Why does this have to happen to me? How can I fix this? Why is Wyatt so special? _It was near morning when Chris finally fell asleep and the helpless child slept soundly until mid-morning.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay! This chapter was mostly written by my friend ipod123123123123(all I did was edit it and flesh it out a little). I've been really busy with university lately and she kindly offered to write this chapter so be nice and pop her a review :) hope you enjoyed reading it!_**

**_And have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Family Dinner

**_Last time..._**

**"Fine. But you're sleeping in here tonight" Wyatt said matter-of-factly and held his hand out to help Chris off of the ground. Chris flinched and tensed at the quick movement towards him then relaxed and took his brothers hand and climbed into his bed and Wyatt wrapped a protective arm around him and fell asleep almost instantly but as hard as he tried, Chris could not sleep. He laid awake for most on the night, too shaken up from what had happened. To many thoughts going through his head. _Will this ever end? Why does this have to happen to me? How can I fix this? Why is Wyatt so special? _It was near morning when Chris finally fell asleep and the helpless child slept soundly until mid-morning.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Family Dinner**

Chris woke up very tired from lack of sleep but at the same time he was very excited that Sara was coming over for dinner tonight. He really liked the idea of having a witch that wasn't family around, it was nice like a breath of fresh air. He finally had someone he didn't have to hide half of who he was from and he hoped he and Sara would be friends for a long time. As Chris got out of bed, he was surprised to find that he was still a bit achy. It made him wonder if Wyatt had fully healed him so he walked to the nearest mirror and took his shirt off to see his once bruised purple, blue and black rib cage was clear of any damage so he decided well, more hoped that it was because he was still so tired.

After he was finished getting dressed, he went downstairs but decided that today Shadow should stay in his room to avoid anymore accidents so after making sure the pup was happy and firmly secure in his room he ventured down stairs and met his brother at the bottom.

"Hey little bro. I was just coming to get you, Mom wants you in the kitchen." Wyatt told him in an annoyingly cheery tone to someone so tired.

"Okay, thanks." He said, rubbing his eyes and walked to the kitchen worried that Wyatt had told his mom about 'the demon' and that's what she wanted to talk to him about. But Chris walked into the kitchen to find her eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Hey Mom, Wy said you needed me?" He asked.

"Oh good morning Peanut. Yes I need lots of help today cooking food and preparing the house for the dinner this afternoon. Would you mind?" She asked hopefully. Chris let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course I don't mind" He smiled feebly. "I love helping you Mom"

"That's great Peanut!" She rejoiced. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked as she put her bowl in the sink.

"Anything" he shrugged.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked worriedly, putting a hand on his forehead to check for fever "You don't look so good" the look she was giving him made him want to break down and tell her everything but all he mustered was "I'm Fine Mom. Just tired" she searched his eyes for any sign that he was hiding something and he almost buckled under her gaze, she knew something was up but didn't press him. she was however going to watch him closely today.

"Okay, how does pancakes sound?"

"Blueberry?" he asked with a little more of a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course" she smiled "why don't you go sit down"

After he finished up eating Piper sent him off to brush his teeth and get his brother When he returned he realised his father wasn't around which was good for him but odd for family dinner day. "Okay I'm done" he said, trying to sound cheerier than earlier on "Where's Dad?" he asked wearily.

"Oh he went out with Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop for desserts, napkins and candles." Piper answered. "Where's your brother?"

"He's in the bathroom. Candles? Are we out? I thought we had some in the-"

"Not for magic, for decorations around the the dinning room tonight." she laughed

"You wanted me?" Wyatt asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes can you clean up the porch for me? While Chris Vacuums the hall?"

"Can I use magic?" he asked cheekily.

"Do you want the consequences of personal gain and an extra week on your grounding?" she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"No ma'am"

"There's your answer. Now run along and come find me for your next job when you're finished" She instructed and they got right to work. and being young boys; one being highly influenced by the other, they played around while doing their assigned tasks. Goofing off through the window and using their powers to exchange each others cleaning tools for something ridiculous. Piper had to tell them off at least twice. Wyatt liked being involved in the activities that Chris and Piper did. As much as he messed around, a lot of the time he felt left out of mother/son activities because they regularly happened when Leo took him training. He wasn't going to say anything though, he didn't want to upset Chris so he happily joined in when he was allowed and got on with things while having a little fun in the process.

When they had finally finished, Piper got them to clean the toys and books out of the living room and the sun room and it wasn't a surprise when it turned into a competition, instigated by the twice blessed of course. "Chris, you do the sun room and I will do the living room. Lets see who can get done first." he suggested and Chris nodded almost confidently. "When you're done you have to touch...the table in the hall way. The only place you can orb is up stairs okay? Ready. Set. Go!" and the boys took off. Chris saw toys on the table and on the floor in front of the couch, he picked up as much as he could and orbed upstairs. He ran them into his room then took Wyatt's toys to his room. On the way out he nearly crashed into Wyatt who had a bigger arm full of toys. Chris orbed out quickly knowing that he still had to make another load of toys. Chris gathered them up and orbed back up stairs. Luckily they were all his, so was down stairs again in seconds. Chris picked up the magazines and put them on the table in a neat pile. He pick up some of his and Wyatt's books and orbed them to their rooms. He took the rest and put them in the living room on the book case. He ran back to the sun room to make sure he got every thing, he looked around. Yes he was done! He raced to the hall way and nearly crashed into Wyatt who was headed for the table too. They reached it and hit it and the same time.

"I won!" Wyatt said breathily.

"We tied." Chris deadpanned.

"No, I saw my hand hit a second before yours."

"No you didn't"

"I did! Don't lie. Just because you don't want to lose."

"You're calling me a liar? You're the liar, you didn't win!"

"Yes I did!"

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Piper asked coming out if the kitchen with her apron on.

"Wyatt is lying." Chris accused.

"No Chris is lying." Wyatt accused back.

"Okay, what happened?" Piper asked.

"Chris and I were racing to see who could clean up a room the fastest, Chris got the sun room and I got the living room. When we were done we had to touch this table. When we finished we touch at almost the same time-" Wyatt explained.

"We did touch at the same time." Chris ccorrected.

"No we didn't, I won." Wyatt said angrily.

"You are such a liar!" Chris yelled. Wyatt shoved his brother hard. Chris fell to ground and got up fast to push him back. Wyatt hardly budged.

"Ha, you're weak."

"Wyatt!" Piper admonished but he had already hit a raw nerve in his little brother who was sick of being made to feel inferior to Wyatt and saw red and pushed him again. This time with a bit of telekinetic help. Wyatt hit the wall full force and hit is head badly, knocking him out cold.

"Chris!" Piper howled. She dropped to the floor beside Wyatt and started to shake him. He didn't wake up.

"I'm calling your dad." Chris's eyes grew wide.

"No!" he snapped in a panic

"What?" Piper asked, worried and confused "He needs healing Chris!"

"Let me try and heal him, I might be able to do it." Chris insisted and he put his hands over Wyatt and tried his best. He was so scared, he had to heal his brother. Nothing was happening.

"Chris nothing's happening. We have to all your dad." Piper said strictly, holding back her tears.

"Okay... Dad! Dad! Wyatt's hurt." Chris called. Leo orbed in almost instantly.

"What happened?" he asked leaning down beside Wyatt.

"Him and Chris got into a fight." Piper explained. Leo's hands were glowing.

"So Chris knocked him unconscious again?" Leo asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to make him unconscious. I just pushed him. He pushed me first" Chris explained.

"Two wrong's do not make a right Christopher. You should know better" Leo growled as hands stopped glowing. He gently shook Wyatt and he slowly woke up.

"Wow bro, guess you're stronger than I thought." Wyatt said as he propped himself up on his elbows, smiling proudly at his relieved brother who didn't hesitate to give him a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry." Chris said.

"Can't. Breathe." Wyatt rasped and Chris instantly let go, apologising again as he helped Wyatt to his feet. "Dude stop apologising. it was my fault. Remind me never to call you weak again" he laughed and Chris chuckled in agreement until he remembered his dad was still around and looked up at him in apprehension with his smile fading quickly which caused Piper and Wyatt to look over at him, each wandering why Chris' smile faded so quickly.

"I er better head back, I left Henry and Coop looking for desserts" Leo explained to Piper and she nodded in understanding so he turned back to the boys "You two behave okay? I don't want to have to fix anymore _accidents _today" he warned sternly. Making sure to give Chris a pointed look when he said 'accidents' which didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes Dad" Wyatt droned, rolling his eyes.

"Yes sir" Chris replied quietly, looking down to the floor which Piper found just as odd as his behavior earlier on in the day.

_"Since when did he start calling Leo, sir?" _She thought. She was going to get to the bottom of whatever was going on between those two and soon. She knew Chris was a quiet and slightly antisocial child, especially since...shortly after his birthday actually. But that was mainly to people outside of the family, she thought it was a phase but now she was beginning to think she was missing something.

"Piper, honey?" Leo said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What, yeah?"

"I said I'm gonna hang out with the guys at the loft for a little while after picking up the things we need for later. Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine. Just tired I guess" she lied, using her son's earlier excuse "We've been working all morning" Leo eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay. See you in a few hours" he kissed her head and ruffled the boys hair before orbing out, to which Wyatt scowled at before flattening his hair and Chris seemed to jump out of his skin as if he was expecting something else, causing Piper to frown.

"Boys why don't you go upstairs and take a little break?" they nodded and ran up the stairs. As soon as she heard doors closing she headed for her laptop. She didn't want to bother her sisters, yet. Not until she was sure there was definitely something wrong, even though Paige is an ex social worker and Phoebe a psych major she didn't want to worry them. Not yet. So she opened up Google and typed in all of Chris' unusual characteristics and it came up with one answer. Abuse. "No" she breathed. It must be wrong. It was wrong. Leo would never...would he? Her mind was working overtime, weighing up the evidence. She needed more proof and no better day than family dinner day to get it.

_**Two hours later**_

"Boys where are you?" Piper called in the up stairs hall way. She hadn't seen them since they came down to the kitchen for lunch. They weren't down stairs or in their rooms. She went to the attic and found that they weren't there and began to worry.

"Wyatt!" She called.

"Hey Mom, you called?"

"Where are you guys hiding out?"

"Chris and I have been trying to fix dad's car in the garage, come see" he grabbed her hand and orbed them both back to the garage.

"Wow guys this is great" Piper said, very proud of the hard work they had put into it. "You did all this?" both boys nodded "Your Dad'll love it" she proclaimed.

_'I hope so' _Chris thought.

"Wyatt, do you mind if I steal your brother to help me start the cooking?" Piper asked.

"No, I can actually have some arm space." Wyatt teased.

"You sure?" Chris wanted to make sure his brother was okay that he was ditching him.

"Yeah I'm sure." Wyatt assured his brother. Chris and Piper went inside while Wyatt continued super glueing pieces of the car from the box on the shelf.

**TBS**

Chris loved being in the kitchen, it was just his place. Him and his mom had been cooking Spicy Potato Tagine. He couldn't wait until dinner when every one got to try it.

When it was closer to dinner Piper asked Chris to go get his brother. Chris orbed to the garage and was amazed as to how much Wyatt got done.

"Hey, that looks great!" Chris admired.

"Thanks, I almost got it all done. We will have to work on it tomorrow because there is too much to get it all done tonight." Wyatt suggested.

"Well now you get a break because mom wants you." Chris told him.

"Okay." Wyatt orbed out, Chris followed.

"Hey Wyatt people should be arriving in a half hour, so I need you to set the table, can you open all the blinds and bring up some more chairs from the basement?"

"Sure. Consider it done." Wyatt said and hurried off.

"Chris I need you to finish adding the rest of the ingredients into the potatoes, load the pots and pans into the sink and clean up the counter. I am going to get changed then haul more tables up." Piper instructed.

"Okay mom." Chris smiled and got the ingredients, pulled the pot out of the oven and sprinkled bits of this and that into the magnificent smelling food. Wyatt got the blinds all done so he began setting the table. Chris got the dishes into the sink after he put the potatoes back in the oven, and then started wiping up the counter. Wyatt finished the table quickly and went down stairs. He had just gathered an arm load of chairs when a demon shimmered in. He through an energy ball at Wyatt who immediately dropped the chairs and ducked behind them. He orbed behind the demon kicked him in the back, the tall long cloaked man fell to the floor. He turned over and readied another energy ball. Wyatt tried to move out of the way, but not soon enough. The energy ball hit him blasted him into the wall and he fell unconscious for a second time that day, only this time his head was bleeding. Up stairs Chris heard the crash down.

He walked to the doorway of the basement "did the chairs fall on you?" he teased but recived no reply. "Wy? Wyatt?" He went down the stairs, worried about the lack of response he'd got. When he reached the bottom, the demon was standing over Wyatt, ready to stab him with an athame.

"No!" Chris yelled and used his telekinesis to make him fly at the wall and burst into flames after hitting nail. Chris turned to his brother and shook him violently. Wyatt had to wake up, if he didn't Chris feared him would have to call his dad again. Chris kept shaking and calling his name but Wyatt did not stir. His heart was beating at a slow pace and Chris could tell that he needed help and soon.

"Dad! Dad!" Chris called trying not to be to loud so that his mom didn't have to worry. "Dad please! Wyatt needs you!" he tried and Leo orbed in straight away.

"What did you do now?" Leo accused after seeing his eldest lying unconscious once again.

"It was a demon! I was in the kitchen when it happened"

"How do I know you're not just saying that to cover up for the fact that you hurt him again. What was it this time? Punch him? Hit him with something? Or did you just push him again?" he growled as he hovered his hand above Wyatt's head to begin the healing process.

"Dad no, it wasn't me" Now tears started flowing form Chris' eyes. Leo finished healing Wyatt and stood up. He grabbed Chris by his shirt, lifted him in the air and pushed him against the wall. Leo's face was an inch from his terrified son.

"These incidents with your brother have got to stop. You better not ruin tonight for the family. Or you will be a very sorry little boy, got it?" Leo said hitting Chris against the wall when he said got it.

"Yes dad." Chris said quietly, slightly winded from the impact.

"Good." Leo said and orbed out, making Chris fall to the floor. Chris went to his brother and woke him up. They decided not to tell their mom about it and just went back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

_**An hour later**_

*Knock knock!*

"Can somebody get the door?" Piper called from the kitchen. Chris answered the door and gave a big smile when he saw Sara standing on the porch.

"Hi, I'm not too early am I?" She asked.

"Oh no, not at all." Chris said and gestured her in. Sara came in followed closely by her father.

"Hi I'm Ethan, Sara's dad" He stuck his hand out to Chris.

"I'm Chris, pleased to meet you, sir" He said cheerfully and shook his hand.

"You can hang your coats here and the dinning room is this way." Chris said pointing to the coat rack and leading them to the dinning room.

"This is a huge table." Sara said with wide eyes.

"Actually it is three tables" he corrected. "Our table isn't big enough to fit every body so my mom dragged up 2 more from the basement." He explained.

"Look dad there are little papers on the plates to tell where we sit." Sara giggled. "It feels so fancy" Just then the door swung open and Leo, Coop, Phoebe, Prue, Melinda and Patty came in. Coop and Leo had and arm load of groceries bags. Chris ran up and took the bags from his uncle and delivered them to the kitchen for his mom before running back out and hesitantly retrieving the bags from Leo too. Not long after that Henry, Paige, Henry Jr., Polly and Penny arrived and soon every one was seated down for dinner.

"Chris, would you like to bring out the food?" Piper offered.

"Really?" Chris asked enthused.

"Yeah, go ahead but be careful" She warned and Chris went to the kitchen a picked up the big pot of spicy potatoes. He inhaled the powerful aroma then carried it off to the room of people. He set it on the table then went back for the salad and pork strips. Chris took his seat between Wyatt and Sara.

"Before we eat." Piper announced. "You should all know that Chris made most of this meal." She smiled across the table proudly at her son "And Wyatt was responsible for decorating the room and the table"

"Well thanks boys." Phoebe said from across the table beside her sister.

"I guess now we should probably dig in" Paige laughed and every body filled their plates and began eating.

"I didn't know you could cook." Sara said to Chris through the noise of chatting.

"Yeah. I love cooking with my mom" he said shyly.

"I tried cooking once. But I made the fire alarm go off" She screwed up her face at the memory.

"That's okay you're really good at other stuff." He said trying to make her feel better. Over dinner they continued to talk and bond.

Everybody soon finished their dinner and conversation had died down momentarily while everybody waited for Piper to come back with dessert so Leo took his chance to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask since he found out about Sara. "So, Sara. When did you find out about Chris?"

"We're in the same class" the ten year old answered honestly, not quite understanding the intention of the question.

"No, I mean when did you find out about his magic abilities" Chris realised where this was going and began to feel uneasy.

"Leo!" Paige exclaimed even though she secretly wanted to know how the young witches found out about each other "stop grilling the poor child"

"Yesterday" the girl answered politely.

"How?"

"Leo! I'm so sorry about my brother-in-law" the youngest Charmed one apologised to Ethan.

"It's quite alright. In all honesty I've wanted to know the same thing. Don't get me wrong it's great to know more people like ourselves and you seem like lovely people but we all understand that we can't exactly be open about our gifts to anybody"

"I'm sorry Daddy" Sara said solemnly "I lost control" Chris realised what she was doing and so did Prue and Henry Jr. She was using the event in math to keep Chris out of trouble. The three exchanged looks and neither of them needed to be a telepath for Chris to know what they meant; they were asking him if he was going to let her take the blame and he began feeling very guilty.

"Sara Violet Moon what did you do?"

"She caused a storm in math on Friday Mr Moon" Chris cut in and his Cousins couldn't believe that he was letting her take the rap "but magic wasn't exposed" he quickly added in looking at the alarmed faces of the adults "and we found out about each other being magical before that" Sara nudged him and sent him a pleading look to shut up as if she knew something but Chris ignored her, he couldn't let her get in trouble for using magic at school when he had done so too. He was better than that "I accidentally used my power in dodgeball when a ball nearly hit her and she saw me do it" he admitted with an apologetic look written on his face.

"WHAT!" Leo shouted in outrage making all close to him jump and Chris wince "who else saw?" he urged.

"Nobody dad I swear! The only people that saw are in this room"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I think so"

"Well done little bro" Wyatt sneered.

"Wyatt!" Paige snapped and Piper whizzed out of the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

"Alright who's for chocolate fudge pie and ice-cream?" Piper asked as she placed the food on the table. Most of the children cheered and Piper rushed off to get the plates and cutlery. Chris wish that he and his mom could have baked the desert but he had to admit that they were very busy today as it was. Chris tried his best to enjoy his pie but he was too worried about his dad finding out about his use of magic. When they were done eating Piper, Phoebe and Paige cleared the table and did the dishes. Chris took Sara to the stair way and they sat talking about magic.

"Why didn't you want me to tell them about what happened in dodgeball?" Chris asked while no-one was listening.

"Because my Grammie had a vision. She told me not to let you tell"

"What vision?" he asked hastily "Your Grammie has Premonitions?"

"Yeah she said if you got in trouble a man at the dinner will hurt you when you're alone. Is it your Dad? He looked pretty angry"

"I don't think so." he lied "I'll be ok" he added on, noticing the worried look on her face "my Mom is a Charmed One. She wont let anyone hurt me" and he gave her a sad but believable smile.

In the sitting room Leo and Ethan were talking about magic school. "So hang on, it is a school that only magical beings know about and it teaches magic to the students?" Ethan asked confused at all the new knowledge.

"Yes, exactly. I want to send my boys there." Leo explained.

"I don't know if I would send Sara. She gets a little carried away with her magic sometimes." Ethan shook his head.

"Magic school would be great for her. Chris is like that too, he tends to get into magical trouble." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe I will consider it. Only if Sara had some one she knew to go with, if you know what I mean." Ethan hinted.

"Yes, hopefully. But first I have to convince my wife." Leo laughed. Ethan looked at his watch.

"Oh time to go. We have to get up early tomorrow so Sara needs to go to bed soon." Ethan stood up and stuck his hand out.

"Thank you for supper."

"Oh no problem. Thank you for coming." Leo smiled and shook his hand. Ethan went to the stairs.

"Sara time to go." He said.

"But dad." She started to argue.

"Sara. You knew we could only stay for a short while." He said and gave a warning look.

"Okay..." Sara and Chris both stood up.

"Bye Chris" She said and gave him a hug.

"Bye Sara, thanks for coming" He said and hugged her back. Sara and Ethan left so Chris went the living room to see what his cousins were doing. Chris was surprised to see all his cousins and his brother playing jenga with books piled about three feet high but soon joined in. While Henry Jr. was placing a book he'd taken from the middle of the pile back on the top he dropped received a paper cut.

"Ouch!" He yelled. Leo heard and came in from the hall way.

"What's wrong." He asked with a worried expression.

"I got a paper cut." He whined holding his bloody finger.

"Oh I'll take care of that." Leo said and Henry Jr held up his finger which Leo healed instantly.

"Hey Leo! Do you got a minute?" Coop called from the dinning room. Paige was just coming into the living room so when Leo bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch it mister" Paige light heartedly admonished.

"Sorry" He laughed and held up his hands in surrender before following Coop out of the room.

"Hey what's goin' on?" She asked her son.

"Jenga"

"Real blocks not good enough for ya huh?" she asked as she ruffled his hair.

Leo and coop returned five minutes later laughing "I can't believe you made me orb those tables down stairs."

"Hey, would you rate have Piper fall down the stairs trying to get them back? And orbing is so much quicker" Coop said with an swiping arm gesture.

"As opposed to beaming?" Leo asked giving Coop a sarcastic look gaining himself a punch in the arm before they sat down and watched the kids game. Wyatt put a book on the tower but it wasn't steady and it fell off and slid under the table by the couch.

Leo picked it up as Wyatt came over. "There you go buddy" he said as he handed over the book then ruffled the boy's hair.

"Dad! Don't touch my hair" Wyatt complained making his father chuckle and shake his head. Wyatt then gave a fake sneer, fixed his hair and went back, smiling at his Mom as he returned to the other kids.

Leo stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "There's my lovely wife. Dinner was great."

"Well thank Chris, he prepared most of it" She said, eyeing him steadily. Leo didn't say anything, just gave her a kiss and sat down pulling her beside him. Chris looked around, no one was looking so he snuck up stairs. He went to his room and sat on his bed leaning against the wall and started to cry.

_**Back downstairs, a little while later**_

"Where is Chris? I haven't seen him in like 20 minutes" Wyatt asked looking around.

"I think he went up stairs." Polly said. Wyatt sensed, just to make sure then got up.

"I'll go check on him." he announced.

"Oh no buddy you keep playing, I will go check on him." Leo said, a little too quickly and went up stairs. Not noticing the suspicious glare he received from his wife. When he got to Chris' room, Chris was still crying on his bed and looked up with a horrified expression when he saw Leo come into his room.

_'Great. Here comes the punishment for nearly exposing magic'_ he thought and pulled his knees tighter up to his chest, preparing for the first blow.

"What are you doing up here? Your brother is worried" Leo asked crossing his arms.

"don't feel well." he said quietly, not wanting to admit to his dad why he was really upset.

"You're lying"

"You always say that, even when I'm not" Chris said with more attitude than intended.

Leo grit his teeth and took a deep breath "Look, you are upsetting the family with your absence. And I am sick of watching you hurt everybody" Leo barked and sat down on Chris' bed too. The small child shuffled over away from his too calm parent.

"So tell me, what's wrong?" Leo said moving purposely uncomfortably close to Chris.

"Okay..." Chris said hesitantly and wiped away his tears. "When I was playing with everybody. I saw you heal Junior's finger right after he got hurt, joke with Aunt Paige and Uncle Coop, play around with Wyatt and hug and kiss mom." Chris said looking at his knees.

"So?" Leo asked.

"You never do that with me" Chris said sadly. "Why do you hate me?" he asked quietly, his watery emerald eyes staring up at Leo's. Leo blinked and stared at the child for a few moments.

"I don't" he said simply.

"You don't love me. Why?"

"Because you hurt people. It's very hard to love somebody who will always cause pain and destruction"

"Oh." the boy said in barely a whisper and started to cry again "I don't try to hurt to people."

"It still happens though doesn't it?" Leo stated and all Chris could do was shrug "Now pull your self together and get back down stairs before I give you something to cry about" Leo got up and left. Chris took a couple minutes to clean his face up and conjure a story to tell the others then went back down stairs.

"Hey where have to been?" Asked Melinda.

"I had a headache, I just wanted to get away from the noise. But I'm fine now." He grinned, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Phoebe walked into the room from the sunroom and had to steady herself before collapsing from the onslaught of emotions, luckily Prue was in the bathroom.

"Uh Piper could I talk to you in here for a sec"

"Yeah sure" she got up from Leo's side and moved towards the sun room. as soon as she was through the threshold phoebe closed the door immediately. "Phoebe what's wrong?" she asked, worry lacing her tone.

"Sweetie do you know that Chris is feeling rejected and a whole lot of self hatred right now?"

"What?!"

"And it's not just that. He seems to be very reclusive, even when playing with the other kids. He seems to only be comfortable with that little girl we met tonight and his brother. And when he told us about what happened at school this week with his powers I was sensing a whole lot of fear especially when Leo reacted. He doesn't even smile like he used to. Honey, is something going on?" Piper stared at her sister then everything she'd seen and heard that day alone came crashing down on her.

"It's Leo" She said through her sobs "I think he's hurting him"

"Shh calm down. come sit over here" Phoebe guided her sister over to the nearest seat and rubbed her back until she'd calmed own enough to speak. "Tell me what you mean" she urged encouragingly.

"Earlier today the boys were having a little fight and Wyatt bumped his head pretty bad. I told Chris to call Leo but he, he tried to heal him himself, he was scared for Leo to find out. I managed to get him to call him eventually but when Leo got here he changed. he couldn't look at him, it was like the floor was the most interesting thing in the world. He's now calling him sir and when Leo went to touch his hair he flinched as if it was going to hurt"

"Have you spoken to Leo or Chris about this?"

"No. I wanted to see if I could get more proof first"

"And?"

"Apart from how Leo acted at dinner?" Phoebe nodded "just a few minutes ago I heard Leo telling Chris that he can't love him" She admitted before breaking down once again. Phoebe enveloped her in a hug, trying to keep her own emotions in check as Piper's flowed through her.

"Honey you need to talk to him, to both of them"

Piper sat up and wiped her eyes and Phoebe felt her emotions shift to something dangerous "I'll do better than that. Leo!"

"You called?"

"Yeah" she said as she stood up and raised her hands, exploding her husband into millions of tiny blue orbs.

He reformed five seconds later. "Piper what the hell!"

"How dare you?" she blew him up again.

"Piper honey you need to calm down" Phoebe said, casting a worried glance towards the living room.

"Phoebe go back to the kids. This is between me and Leo" she ordered as Leo was reforming once again.

"Piper-"

"GO!" Phoebe left immediately, knowing that there was no getting through to her sister now.

"Piper wanna tell me why you keep blowing me up?" Leo asked in an aggravated tone. Pipers eyes narrowed dangerously as she raised her hands and he combusted once again.

"How about you tell me why you told our ten year old son that it's hard to love him, tell me why he flinched when you got too close earlier and tell me why he no longer feels comfortable around anybody but little Sara and Wyatt. What have you been doing to him?" she ranted, blowing him up three more times as she went on.

_'Crap' _he thought. Despite the shock and dread he was feeling, he forced his face into one of confusion. "Piper what are you talking about?" he asked in an attempt to feign innocence.

"Chris. He's been with me all day and I've noticed a few things. I don't know why I hadn't before, maybe it's because I've been dealing with Wyatt's attitude lately that didn't, but he's quiet, jumpy, he doesn't play with the other kids like he used to and he goes even further into his she'll when you're here. why is that Leo"

"Are you sure he wasn't just nervous about his friend coming over? It's not like the kids get to bring other kids home very often"

"Leo don't play dumb. You were always a terrible liar" she rose her hands once more.

"Piper don't!" he visibly relaxed when she lowered her hands an inch or two "Maybe he still feels bad about his dog wrecking my car" this time she did blow him up and at the same time there was a crash and a yell coming from the living room and Piper charged through with her hands still raised. She saw three demons attacking the family. Phoebe and Paige were battling one each and the third was quickly advancing on Coop, Henry and the kids who were huddled in the corner under Wyatt's forcefield with Chris, Prue, Wyatt and Henry Jr wanting to fight but being stopped by the men.

"Hey!" Piper snapped, getting the attention off of the kids. The demons head snapped up to her and quickly produced a fireball and losing his arm in quick succession. "You really don't wanna piss me off right now" she stated before blowing the rest of him up. She then helped out her sisters by blowing up the other two.

"Thanks" said Paige as she dusted her jeans off.

"You guys ok?" Phoebe asked the kids and the guys.

"We're fine. Thanks to you guys and Wyatt's forcefield" replied Henry.

"Well after that lovely intrusion, I think it's time for us to go"

"But Mom" the twins complained.

"No buts, it's nearly your bedtime anyway" Paige replied sternly

"I know it's certainly Patty's" Phoebe chimed in, looking at her yawning youngest daughter. After an object of objection spell, both sisters gathered their children and husbands and orbed and beamed to their own homes leaving Piper alone with her children as Leo had orbed away as soon as Piper was distracted.

"Boys I think it's time you went to bed" they both looked at the clock then each other before giving their mother a confused look. "Go on"

"But Mom we usually go to bed at nine, it's not even half eight" Wyatt whined.

"Wyatt please just do as I say" Wyatt huffed but complied anyway and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Are we in trouble Mom?" Chris asked quietly with a slight fearful look in his eyes, after his brother ascended the stairs.

"No honey why would you think that?" she said in a softer tone, bringing her son into an embrace.

"Because you look mad and you're sending us to bed early...I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"I went to the kitchen and heard you fighting about me with Dad"

"Chris look at me" she ordered softly as she brought him out of the hug "none of it is your fault. Do you hear me?" Chris nodded "Good. Now go to bed, I'll come check up on you later" she wanted to say more but knew if Chris didn't follow Wyatt up the stairs soon, he'd come back downstairs to complain. So she gave Chris a kiss on the top of his head and sent him on his way. He got upstairs and quickly changed into his pyjamas before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then headed off to his brothers room.

"Hey Wy?"

"Yeah"

"Can I sleep in here again tonight?" he asked "Shadow pooped on my bed" he quickly added before Wyatt could decline him.

"Okay but you're back in your own room tomorrow. You can't sleep here every night" he said as he pulled open his blankets. Chris smiled and nodded before climbing in and Wyatt used his telekinesis to close the door.

"Thanks Wy"

"What are brothers for?"

Chris chuckled then sighed "I'm glad the demons waited until after dinner to attack"

"Oh I'm sure you are, Romeo." Wyatt laughed.

"Huh? Romeo?" Chris asked confused.

"Oh don't tell me you don't have a crush on her." Wyatt raised and eye brow.

"Who?"

"Sara" Wyatt stated after rolling his eyes.

"I don't." Chris said turning back to the book case.

"Oh c'mon Chris, you are a terrible liar." Wyatt accused, and Chris thought back to all the times he had to lie about his injures to his family.

"Actually I'm not as bad as you think" He said quietly and Wyatt looked confused but didn't tease him bout it any more.

"Tomorrow we have to finish the car." Wyatt noted.

"Uh huh" Chris agreed. He hoped that by fixing his dad's car Leo would proud of him. He decided he was going to try better to impress Leo so that he wouldn't think that Chris hurt people any more. _'Maybe one day he'll love me'_ Chris thought hopefully before snuggling down and closing his eyes.

a few hours later, when everybody was asleep; Leo orbed into Pipers bedroom. "I'm sorry Piper. You know I hate using this stuff but I hope you understand that this is for the best" he took a silk pouch out of his pocket and sprinkled the gold dust onto her head, modifying her memories of the day.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow Chris can't catch a break huh? Ok guys I am so sorry that I left it so long to update again but my uni thought it was absolutely hilarious to give me all of my written work and assessments at once. I hope the wait wasn't too bad for you though, feel free to let me know what you think of the update :).**_

**_Also, this chapter was co-written with my good friend ipod123123123123_**


End file.
